Control
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Killua Zoldyck podía verse como un chico normal. Si ignoras su pasado y sus arranques asesinos, sí podía verse como un chico normal. Pero vivir un par de segundos dentro de su mente, puede resultar realmente caótico. [Menciones: IllumixKillua, GonxKillua, KilluaxGon, KilluaxAlluka. Futuro SPOILER MANGA]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos otra vez (:**  
Esta historia viene rondando hace mucho en mis perturbados pensamientos (?). Les advierto, selectos lectores: será confuso, bizarro, y en ocasiones, explícito. No voy a molestarme en aclarar tiempos, flash backs, flash forwards, pensamientos, ni nada. A propósito.  
Este primer capítulo es como el aperitivo: corto y simple; más o menos para que se hagan una idea.  
Oh, y por cierto, es en extremo "Killuacéntrico". Está enfocado en Killua y sus traumas (que yo amo (L)!)

Gracias por ser valientes y darle una oportunidad! :D

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El joven Killua, la promesa de la familia Zoldyck (asesinos de élite), se hallaba, una vez más, bajo una de las más tortuosas actividades que a sus cortos 5 años había tenido que soportar.

-…¡D-detente!- trataba de gritar, sin éxito-¡Basta, Aniki!- exigía con ahínco. Su frágil cuerpo sobre una de las frías paredes de mármol, podía sentir los estragos que desataba el mayor de los Zoldyck.

Se encontraban, como de costumbre, en la habitación del mayor. El joven debía ser castigado por una más de sus imprudencias, y así el pelinegro podía matar 'dos pájaros de un tiro'.

-…porqué siempre termina de esta forma…-sollozaba con impotencia y tristeza. Sus lágrimas bañaban completamente sus mejillas. Una vez que el mayor notó esto, lamió ambas con lentitud y deleite.

-Porque eres un niño malo, Killu- respondió en un susurro, sin cambiar su austera expresión. Siguió un poco más con la lamidas sobre el rostro del menor, quien cerraba los ojos con fuera ante tan desagradable sensación.

El pequeño había enfrentado una vez más a su padre y a su abuelo.

-.-.-

_-¿Por qué tengo que matar a personas que no conozco?- preguntó con inocencia. Llevaba alrededor de dos años haciéndose cargo de "víctimas menores". Su familia estaba poniendo a prueba su talento, sólo para corroborar que era el mejor heredero de familia: sólo él podría dirigir el negocio llegada cierta edad.- No quiero hacerlo. Creo que es malo- pero a penas completar esa frase, recibió una fuerte cachetada. No pudo distinguir de quién._

_-Illumi- escuchó, aún con su rostro desencajado.-Encárgate- ordenó Silva; Zeno se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, calmado ante la situación. Killua llevó una mano hasta la zona afectada y parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder distinguir el nuevo escenario: cuando lo notó, ya estaba en brazos del pelinegro adolescente. Quién sabe a dónde lo llevaba. ¿A la sala de resistencia? ¿a la de torturas con objetos filosos? ¿a la de pociones y venenos? ….o la peor de todas… ¿a su misma habitación?_

_-Aniki…- llamó asustado. A pesar de su corta edad, en más de una oportunidad se había visto en esa situación.- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó con temor. El mayor hizo caso omiso y siguió su curso._

_-.-.-_

Descaradamente, el adolescente metía una mano entre las piernas del menor, quien no entendía absolutamente nada. Sólo sabía que le desagradaba aquella intromisión. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza e intentaba pedir ayuda.

-¡Déjame!- bramó entre llanto. Intentaba comprender qué había hecho para merecer aquello. Volvió a sentir aquella lengua húmeda, esta vez en su cuello. Sintió escalofríos por todo su pequeño cuerpo.-¡A-aléjate de –m-mí!- gritó con temor. Comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

-Killu- llamó en su oído-Jamás- habló despacio, mientras repartía diversas caricias por el torso del menor, bajo su ropa- Jamás vuelvas a cuestionar tus órdenes- terminó, sin antes lamer con lentitud el lóbulo del más bajo.

-..-¿-P-por…qué…?- cuestionó con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su permiso. Además, no entendía sus propias reacciones. Sólo sabía que no le agradaba la situación: el mayor, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le sostenía por el cuello con una de sus firmes y grandes manos.-¿…está bien…matar a los demás?-preguntó aún con sus ojos cerrados. No quería encararlo, le desagradaba.

Sentía una gran admiración por Illumi, era muy fuerte; no había nada que no pudiera vencer. También podía sentir que él "le quería mucho", pero….cada vez que se ponía así….cada vez que adoptaba esa actitud para con él, le causaba asco, náuseas, e incluso, fugazmente, podía sentir deseos de matarlo, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerle frente. Y una vez más, estaba allí, a su merced. Qué desagradable.

Ahg….otra vez podía sentir sus dientes contra su cuello. Se sentía impotente. Ya habían sido más veces de las que podía contar, así que en estos momentos, simplemente, se dedicaba a dejar pasar el tiempo. No podía hacer nada más ¡Qué decepción!

-Deberías disfrutar esto- decía mirándole fijamente con esos ojos negro azabache.- Eres el único al que puedo dedicarle estas atenciones- decía al tiempo que masajeaba con más ímpetu el pequeño miembro del menor. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos. No sentía placer, ni mucho menos ¡Era sólo un niño! Sólo podía sentir náuseas.- Y siempre lo serás- agregó, mientras quitaba todas las prendas del menor.

-_Ahí vamos otra vez….-_pensó con pesadez. Gracias a los entrenamientos que había recibido desde su nacimiento, estaba listo. Podía soportar esto una vez más, pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Otro escalofrío le recorrió.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sus canos cabellos cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Sudaba frío, y se retorcía sin quererlo. Podía sentir los innumerables escalofríos, uno tras otro.

Sintió un cálido toque en su mejilla y al instante, abrió los ojos de golpe, aparándose lo más lejos posible en cuestión de segundos (o menos).

-¿Killua?- escuchó una voz amable, antes de poder vislumbrar el escenario ante sí.

-¿Gon?- preguntó confundido. Gon….¡claro! Su nuevo y primer amigo. Pero ¿por qué estaba ahí, con él? Para empezar ¿dónde estaba?

Ah, claro…el Examen del Cazador…-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó como si nada.

-Estabas moviéndote mucho mientras dormías- comentó preocupado. Los ojos almendra le miraban con total preocupación, tanto, que se sintió conmovido, y sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-Estoy bien- respondió sonriendo e incorporándose junto a su nuevo amigo. Se sorprendió al ver el grado de sincera preocupación que podía apreciar en los orbes canela. Le había conocido hace sólo unas horas…era extraño que fuese tan "blando".

-¿En serio?- cuestionó incrédulo. El otro asintió sin darle más importancia. El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente. Extrañamente, se sintió reconfortado con ese gesto.-¡Qué alegría!- exclamó feliz. El ojiazul sonrió, con ese extraño sentimiento de felicidad dentro de sí.

-¿Quieres hacer algo para matar el tiempo?- preguntó. Ya había despertado, todo estaba oscuro y todos dormían. Qué aburrido.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó curioso, acercándose a él, mirando fijamente a los ojos zafiro. A veces sentía que el moreno tenía problemas para dimensionar el espacio personal de las personas, pero quizá era una impresión muy precipitada. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía más de un par de horas de conocerle.

-Mmmh….¿qué tal flexiones de brazos?- comentó llevando un dedo hasta su propio mentón y mirando hacia el techo.

-Estará bien para empezar- respondió con picardía- Después de todo ¡tenemos que esperar más de cuarenta horas!- dijo con emoción en su tono infantil. El albino sonrió confiado.

-Cuando quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

En breves minutos, ambos estaban sostenidos en ambas manos haciendo flexiones, mientras sus compañeros (Tompa, Leorio y Kurapika) dormían, cada uno en un espacio determinado de aquella habitación.

Habían pasado sólo ocho horas desde que habían llegado a aquel cuarto. Gracias a Leorio, habían apostado cincuenta horas, y las habían perdido. La tercera fase del Examen del Cazador se llevaba a cabo, y contarían con cincuenta horas menos que el resto de los aspirantes…qué pena. Pero no podían hacer nada al respecto; lo mejor, era buscar una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

De vez en cuando, imágenes fugaces aparecían ante sus ojos. Todas cubiertas de carmín. Sangre, órganos, vísceras y llanto. Todo ello junto con leves puntadas de dolor en su cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chan chan!**  
Les debo mi eterna gratitud si han llegado hasta acá!  
…en mi reciente afán por intentar cosas nuevas, la idea de esto es que sea más psicológico que otra cosa, y quizá se note más en los siguientes capítulos.  
Como ya habrán notado, va a tener menciones de IllumixKillua, y adelanto que también, de GonxKilluaxGon [no podré evitarlo .w.] y quién sabe cuánto más :Z

Perdón por los errores que pudieron haber y la faltade detalle: creo que tenía ganas de publicar algo así, quizá pude haber hecho una revisión más exhaustiva D:  
En fin

Gracias por leer! Son bienvenidas todas sus críticas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos (:**  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron (: y especialmente, a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su opinión (:  
Es raro que yo actualice algo tan seguido…pero los recientes acontecimientos de mi vida, y mi estado anímico, ayudó mucho (?)  
En fin. Gracias por darle oportunidad (L)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sólo podía distinguir aquellos orbes canela, que tanto apreciaba, gracias a su aguda visión. La situación se había salido de control. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se filtraban por su frente y diversas partes de su cuerpo, el temor lo había paralizado una vez más, temblaba levemente, sin recibir respuesta alguna de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la mejor forma de reaccionar ¿Qué pensaría su más preciado amigo de él en estos momentos? Seguro lo estaba decepcionando…y en este preciso momento, cuando él le había confiado tal grado de intimidad. Estaba arruinándolo una vez más.

Apretó sus dientes con frustración, así como sus manos, que yacían sobre las blancas sábanas.

-No es necesario que lo hagamos ahora mismo- escuchó de pronto. Las palabras del moreno salían con lentitud de sus labios. Sonrió reconfortante ante la indecisión del albino. -¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir?- agregó sin perder su sonrisa, a pesar de que su pecho aún subía y bajaba sin tregua.-Mañan…-

-¡No!- bramó el ojiazul cerrando los ojos con fuerza-¡Yo de verdad quiero esto, Gon!- espetó con frustración. Sin notarlo, copiosas lágrimas se esparramaron por sus mejillas, llegando a las ajenas.

El moreno bajo él sonrió y llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, envolviéndolo como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

-Yo también- dijo sonriendo comprensivo.-Pero, no tengo prisa- consoló con sinceridad y ternura. El albino se sentó sobre las caderas del pelinegro, para así permitir que ambos se incorporaran. Restregó su antebrazo contra sus ojos con fuerza, para intentar enjuagar las abundantes lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Miró a su amigo con tristeza, mientras éste le devolvía una mirada cariñosa. Él podía verlo; podía sentir que la mirada del pelinegro le transmitía sincera preocupación y comprensión. Pero eso sólo le hacía sentir peor al respecto.

Estaba muy oscuro. Desvió su rostro apenado, esperando escapar de los ojos canela.

-…lo siento mucho…- susurró en un hilo de voz.-…d-de verdad….lo siento mucho, Gon- alcanzó a modular antes de romper en llanto.

En tan sólo unos minutos, el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de toda la pasión desatada por ambos niños: las ardientes caricias, tórridos besos, los jadeos y gemidos… todo se había perdido de un momento a otro. Toda la excitación presente en ambos cuerpos se había esfumado por completo.

Ambos, jóvenes y ansiosos, querían sellar aquel sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, no estaban listos. No bastaba su deseo, sus impulsos o todo el amor que llevaban profesándose desde hacía algunos meses: aún era demasiado pronto. Sobre todo para el ex asesino. No podía evitar sentir escalofríos involuntarios y cantidades enormes de pavor cada vez que estaba cerca de consumar su amor con su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro lo cobijó en su pecho, en un abrazo que buscaba ser protector. Le rodeó con firmeza por sus hombros. En tanto, sólo podían oírse sollozos ahogados en aquella lúgubre habitación.

No podía sentirse más miserable. Una vez más, le había fallado a Gon; una vez más, volvía a ser una carga para él; y una vez más era el mismo pelinegro quien terminaba consolándolo por sus errores. Él no merecía tener a alguien así a su lado, el moreno merecía algo mucho mejor. Se sintió patético, y trató de reprimir sus sollozos en un intento, por demás, fallido. Recibió como respuesta suaves caricias en su cabello, mientras el otro brazo del moreno seguía envolviéndole con fuerza.

¿Por qué todo tenía que resultar de esa forma? ¡No era justo para Gon!

-¡…lo siento, lo siento…lo siento…!- murmuraba contra el pecho de su amigo, en un llanto ahogado que parecía no tener fin. Se aferró con más fuerza a él.

El pelinegro depositó un suave beso sobre su cabeza, sin detener sus caricias.

-Está bien, Killua- consolaba empático- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.-

-Tú eres lo mejor para mí- soltó en un sollozo.- …aún así, yo…- agregó con tristeza.

-Detente- frenó antes de que pudiera continuar, como si supiese lo que venía a continuación.

-…yo no…n-nunca podré…hacerte feliz…-

-Killua- regañó, sin apartarse de él.

-…tú mereces a alguien mejor…- exteriorizó. Entonces, dejó de sentir el calor ajeno. El pelinegro le había separado de él y le observaba con molestia y tristeza. Una pequeña pausa se hizo presente, mientras ambas miradas se enfrentaban.

-No tienes que exigirte tanto a ti mismo- habló serio.- Ya no estás sólo, Killua. Me tienes a mí para apoyarte- agregó suavizando su voz.- Siempre estaré contigo y te apoyaré. Si estamos juntos, podremos superar lo que sea- llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del albino, y secó sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado- Podremos superar esto- dijo, continuando con su labor- Sólo ten paciencia. Puedes contar conmigo.- ultimó, sonriéndole con desmesurado cariño.

El de tez clara volvía a sentirse culpable.

Alguien como él… ¿realmente merecía tanta comprensión?

.

_Su diestra se hallaba envuelta en carmesí. El espeso líquido seguía tibio, escurría con lentitud entre sus dedos._

_Estaba inmóvil, lejos de la escena del crimen, en un callejón viejo y olvidado. A salvo. Sin embargo, sentía un temblor incesante recorrerle por completo. Castañeaba con sus dientes, su mirada yacía perdida en la sangre ajena. Cayó de rodillas, y antes de cualquier reacción que pudiera tener, su pequeño cuerpo reaccionó de forma involuntaria._

_-¿No estás satisfecho?- a paso lento, el mayor de sus hermanos se acercaba a él, sin inmutarse por las grandes cantidades de vómito que su hermanito repartía por la acera.-Estuviste muy bien para ser tu primera vez-agregó inexpresivo. El pequeño tosió un par de veces más y con mano limpia retiró los residuos y la saliva que aún adornaban sus labios Respiraba agitado; levantó la vista para encontrarse con el mayor. A duras penas se puso de pie, todavía sintiendo asco._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó directamente- Se supone que haría esto yo sólo- reprochó._

_-Oh, y lo hiciste- respondió.-Yo sólo vine a observarte, Killu- explicó. El menor bufó molesto._

_Aún podía sentir la sangre escurrir por su diestra, que comenzaba a sentirse empalagosa. La llevó frente a sí para apreciarla mejor._

_-"Yo…acabo de matar a alguien"- pensó- "Todos estarán orgullosos…entonces… ¿por qué me hace sentir tan mal?"- _

_-Hiciste un buen trabajo- habló el pelinegro al notar la aflicción en las felinas facciones de su preciado hermano menor.-Vámonos- dio media vuelta esperando a que el menor le siguiera._

_Seguía con una extraña y desagradable sensación en su pecho. Pero…eso era lo correcto, para eso había pasado sus tres años de vida en tortuosas prácticas y entrenamientos. _

_Antes de salir de ahí, removió la evidencia carmesí en un gran y sucio charco. Luego, se dispuso a seguir a su hermano._

_-Esto es sólo el comienzo- acotó sin detenerse. La ciudad estaba repleta de personas, todas llevando un ritmo distinto. A esas horas de la noche transitaba un gran flujo de gente.-Ve acostumbrándote. Pero no te precipites. Aún te hace falta mucho entrenamiento- explicó. El albino asentía escuchando atento.-En un par de años más, te pondrán a prueba. Una vez que superes eso, podrás empezar como un profesional.-_

_¿Entonces, pasarían al menos dos años más antes de que tuviese que volver a manchar sus manos? Qué alivio. Realmente esperaba que así fuera, no había disfrutado de la experiencia. Mientras menos lo hiciera, sería mucho mejor._

_._

El silencio reinaba en un ambiente que cada vez se volvía más tenso. Sólo tres de las personas allí presente entendían el motivo de aquella inesperada reunión. Las diez personas, sentadas alrededor de una gran y elegante mesa, esperaban expectantes el anuncio por el que habían sido citados.

-Killua- llamó esa temple y sobria voz- Tú serás quien herede el negocio familiar- Sentenció Zeno. Todos los Zoldyck estaban presentes. Todos: los diez miembros completamente activos.-De ahora en adelante, llevarás sobre tus hombros nuestra reputación.-declaró solemne.

Silva se mantenía serio; Illumi, inexpresivo; Milluki refunfuñaba para sí; Kalluto sonreía; Alluka….extrañamente, se sentía triste, veía con tristeza a su hermano. Kikyo intentaba acallar su llanto de entera felicidad. Los tres mayores sólo permanecían serios, en silencio, esperando la respuesta de la joven promesa.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó con desinterés. Llevó ambos codos sobre la larga mesa de la que todos formaban parte, y apoyó su rostro contra sus manos.-No quiero hacerlo- respondió aburrido. De inmediato los presentes reaccionaron con unánime sorpresa. La única persona que sonrió fue la más pequeña de los hermanos.

-¡P-pero por qué dices esa tontería! ¡Qué pasa contigo, Killu! - gritó su madre horrorizada, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- ¡Acaso no entiendes el honor de liderar a la familia!- reclamaba gesticulando con sus manos. El albino bufó molesto.- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan desagradecido!- su llanto de felicidad se transformaba ahora en uno lleno de ira y angustia.

-Ya cállate, por favor-pidió con fastidio, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¡Eres un insolente!- esta vez, Milluki era quien se ponía de pie para enfrentarle.- ¡Sólo eres un engreído! ¡¿Te crees tan superior como para despreciarnos?!- recriminó, cada vez alzando más la voz. La pequeña con aspecto de sacerdotisa que estaba junto al pelinegro, se puso de pie.

-Illumi- mencionó su padre a penas notarlo. Y en un rápido movimiento, la joven yacía en brazos del más alto.

-¡No! ¡No me encierren otra vez!- rogó comenzando a llorar. No tenía un plan, pero de todos modos había alcanzado a hacer nada para defender a su hermano- ¡Onii-chan!-se le oyó gritar.

Ignorando los gritos de su madre y su hermano, el albino se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir por su pequeña hermanita; sin embargo antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala, le interceptaron los recién mencionados.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a dar un paso más, Killu!-

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¡No puedes ignorar a nuestra madre de esa forma!-

Dio un chasquido molesto.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Illumi, pero sí podía asegurarse de que su hermana llegase a salvo a su "prisión". No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle estando a solas con el pelinegro. Ella no debía terminar como él.

-_No puedo dejar que le ponga un solo dedo encima- _pensó -¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- objetó, sin saber qué diablos lloriqueaban los dos sujetos delante suyo.

-Killua- se oyó, y todos enmudecieron al instante. Incluso el tiempo pareció detenerse en un breve lapso.-Exijo una explicación- habló con voz grave. Su padre se había incorporado y le veía severamente.

Ya estaba harto. No había podido distinguir en qué momento de su vida fue, pero estaba harto. Harto de ser un asesino, de seguir órdenes de su familia, de complacerlos al destacar en sus entrenamientos, de estar "encerrado" en esa lúgubre montaña: quería salir de allí para algo más que trabajar. Interactuar con más personas, conocer nuevos lugares, poner a prueba sus capacidades por sí mismo…

Y era en este preciso momento, a sus doce años, donde se sentía capaz de romper todos los esquemas impuestos en él por terceros. Ya no dudaba más.

-Lo siento. - fue todo lo que dijo antes de desatar una pequeña "discusión familiar".

.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado- había llevado ambas manos sobre las mejillas del albino, las acariciaba con cautela.-De ahora en adelante- agregó antes de depositar un tierno y casto beso en sus labios. Le correspondió, sintiendo que podía compartir lo que fuese con el moreno. Las lágrimas habían cesado y ya casi podía regular el ritmo de su respiración.

Se separaron para encontrar sus ojos en medio de la negrura que les inundaba.

El albino aún seguía sobre las caderas del pelinegro; al notarlo se sintió apenado. Le abrazó por el cuello y lo apegó a su cuerpo, el otro correspondió el gesto abrazándole por la cintura y recostando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Me esforzaré- susurró.-Prometo que dejaré de ser una carga para ti- agregó sincerándose. El pelinegro dejó salir una risa alegre.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con algo de molestia sin separarse de él.

-Te lo sigues tomando muy en serio, Killua- dijo divertido. El albino optó por resoplar con resignación.

Luego de unos minutos, y ya cerrado el diálogo, se dispusieron a dormir. Pero, a pesar del agradable abrazo en que se vio envuelto, el ojiazul no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chan chan!  
espero que no haya sido muy engorroso de leer, ni muy latoso xd  
Insisto en agradecerles de forma especial a quienes llegan hasta acá C:  
Perdón por tooodos los errores que se me hayan pasado D:  
muchas gracias! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez! (:**  
Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que hayan leído uwu Me hacen muy feliz! Sobre todo, porque no esperaba que alguien se diera la molestia de leer esto xD  
Tengo que recalcar que esta pseudo historia es anacrónica, así que si no hay mucha coherencia, es por eso.  
Mi intención era intentaar hacer algo más psicológico, pero hasta ahora, veo que de eso no hay nada xD aun así espero que disfruten leyendo, los que leen (:

Gracias!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El pequeño albino era golpeado una y otra vez. Un gran sujeto musculoso le hacía frente y le propinaba fuertes puñetazos al azar: en su rostro, su torso, su cabeza. Más de una vez lo lanzó varios metros lejos de sí, incluso, fuera de aquel ring de pelea. Pero el pequeño insistía en ponerse de pie.

El grandulón, a solo tres puntos de lograr un noqueo técnico, se reía con burla mientras vociferaba un sinnúmero de insultos.

-¡De dónde han sacado a este niño! Ni siquiera me sirve para calentar- decía entre carcajadas en lo que el pequeño volvía a subir al ring; una vez frente a él, se acercó y apoyó una de sus grandes y corpulentas rodillas contra el piso, quedando cara a cara con el albino- Hey, chico ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a llorar con tu mami?- murmuró con sorna, suavizando su gruesa voz. El albino no se inmutó ante el acercamiento a pesar del hecho de que el enorme sujeto lo ensombrecía con su cuerpo-¡Seguro estará feliz de jugar contigo!- agregó, y se largó a reír estruendosamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de su vista. Antes de notarlo, se oyó un gran estruendo, y una densa nube de polvo se alzó entre el menor y el árbitro.

-¡El ganador es Killua!- Se oyó la voz de la anunciadora, seguida de una gran ovación y alaridos asombrados por la aplastante victoria que tal pequeño había logrado conseguir. El aludido miraba aburrido la escena, se dirigió hasta el árbitro y le miró interrogante.

-Con esto ya puedes participar en el piso noventa- dijo entregándole un pequeño boleto- Ve a retirar tu dinero y sube.- alentó con entusiasmo.

Kilua no respondió y se marchó por su dinero. Ya tenía hambre, era hora del almuerzo además.

Llevaba alrededor de cuatro meses en Torre Celestial. Había tenido un inicio lento: aunque sabía lo básico como para combatir a cualquier tipo de oponente, no tenía mucha experiencia en batallas reales, al fin y al cabo, todo su entrenamiento se centraba en atacar a muerte a sus enemigos. Y hasta el momento, no había llegado a combatir antes de acabar con alguna víctima.

.

_Era un día oscuro y lúgubre en la Montaña Kukuroo. El viento soplaba con más fuerza de lo habitual. Pronto se acercaría una tormenta._

_Para su suerte, el pequeño Killua, a esas horas de la tarde, ya había terminado con todos sus deberes. Luego de todas sus rutinarias y tortuosas prácticas, podía hacer lo que quisiese._

_Solitario, se hallaba en una de las salas de la mansión, inmerso en uno de sus videojuegos. _

_-¿Puedo pasar, Nii-san?- oyó de pronto. Su hermano menor se asomaba tímidamente por el marco de la puerta._

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con tono neutro sin despegar sus ojos de la gran pantalla frente a él. El menor entró a paso lento, como si temiese incomodar al albino con su presencia. Se sentó junto a él y le contempló en silencio. Llevaba puesto, como siempre, uno de sus kimonos y traía consigo su inseparable abanico. -¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el mayor. No le molestaba compartir con Kalluto, es más, siempre disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque las conversaciones no fuesen tan enérgicas o extensas como quisiera._

_-Nada en realidad- respondió sonriéndole, sin apartar su mirada del ojiauzl._

_-Ya veo- respondió mirándole de soslayo y regalándole una efímera sonrisa. Luego, siguió en lo suyo: ya estaba a un par de niveles de completar aquel juego, quizá podría hacerlo antes de cenar._

_Los siguientes minutos solo el sonido del videojuego inundaba la enorme habitación. Aún así, Killua siempre estaría agradecido de que los silencios entre ellos dos nunca se tornaran incómodos. Kalluto era el único de sus hermanos con quien podía sentirse tranquilo: con el pasar de los años, Illumi se ponía cada vez más insoportable con él; Milluki nunca le mostró ni un ápice de aprecio, y la pequeña Alluka era aún muy pequeña, además, desde que la habían 'encerrado', cada vez la veía menos._

_Por su parte, el pequeño Kalluto sentía una inmensa admiración y devoción por su hermano mayor. Él era diferente a los otros dos (Alluka no contaba para él), era talentoso, un prodigio que podía lograr cualquier obstáculo que Padre o Madre le pusiesen delante. No había nada que Killua no lograra con éxito y la gracia y habilidad innata que poseía, simplemente, le dejaban sin aliento. Él se esforzaría por llegar a ser como su hermano y así, algún día, quizá en algún futuro, podría luchar con él, lado a lado. Toda su familia estaría orgullosa y Killua podría reconocer las habilidades y compañerismo que le ofrecería._

_El pequeño siempre se aferraba a esos pequeños sueños y siempre se empeñaba en poder pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese junto al albino. Cada vez que no debía estar junto a su madre, iba con él. Killua era consciente de esto y tácitamente, se lo agradecía mucho. Además de Alluka, él le daba lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto._

_Pronto, ambos Zoldyck estaban inmersos en la pantalla: Killua jugando y Kalluto, observándole atento. La dificultad cada vez era más evidente. _

_-¡Cuidado ahí!- soltó de pronto el menor, señalando algún punto al frente._

_-¡Lo sé!- respondió por inercia, aferrándose con más ahínco al joystick, como si con ello fuese a lograr resultados más fructíferos._

_Constantemente, el menor se ocultaba tras su abanico al ver peligro, mientras el albino vociferaba diversos insultos a los pobres personajes del juego, que sólo hacían su trabajo._

_Había terminado siendo una tarde divertida, hasta que algo les interrumpió._

_-Killua- llamó Silva, desde la puerta. Ambos niños se sobresaltaron y voltearon inmediatamente.-Acompáñame- habló con su inherente seriedad. El albino se sorprendió, no era muy común que su padre fuera por él cuando necesitaba verlo. De pronto, pudo oír claramente la melodía que indicaba "Game Over", y volteó, nuevamente, a ver la pantalla, angustiado._

_Bufó, ahora estaba molesto. Mas no podía poner reclamo o queja alguna ante su padre._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto con fastidio al tiempo que se ponía de pie._

_-Vas a estar fuera durante un tiempo- declaró antes de ponerse en marcha, esperando que su hijo le siguiera._

_¿Fuera? ¡Por fin algo interesante! Ya fuese para un trabajo, o no, la idea de salir de ahí "por un tiempo" se le hacía bastante tentadora. Sonrió emocionado._

_-¡Nos veremos cuando vuelva!- dijo a modo de despedida mientas alzaba su diestra ya desde la puerta. Corrió hasta alcanzar a su padre._

_-¡Ten cuidado, Nii-san!- oyó desde el pasillo, mientras el pequeño Kalluto se quedaba inmóvil en la habitación._

_._

-¡Killua es el ganador!- volvía a escuchar el pequeño.

-¡Felicidades! Ahora puedes subir al piso 100- decía animando al pequeño.

_-¿Por qué todos estos tipos se ven tan felices?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo refiriéndose a los árbitros. Eran distintos en cada piso, sin embargo, todos parecían tener ese trato amable y alentador con él.

Llegó al piso 100, se inscribió para sus peleas correspondientes, y fue a su propia habitación ¡Era todo un lujo! Sonrió y se tendió en la cama, agotado. Había recibido muchos golpes ese día.

Si bien, al pequeño de tan sólo seis años le faltaba mucha experiencia en combate, no había sido esa la razón de sus heridas. Killua era consciente de lo inexperto que podía ser y en un lugar como ese, podría esperarse todo tipo de rivales. Creía que este debía ser el objetivo original de su padre al dejarlo ahí: aprender y fortalecerse.

Por ello se tomaba su tiempo para ganar sus peleas. Podía analizar rápido el estilo y los movimientos del oponente, tenía a habilidad para esquivar los golpes y contra atacar de forma eficaz. Sin embargo, para aprovechar al máximo todo aquello, creía que era necesario sufrir un poco antes de concluir cualquier cosa.

Hasta ahora, había sido fácil. Engorroso, sí, pero fácil. Aún así, el pequeño intentaba estar a la defensiva tanto como fuese posible. Llevaba sólo cuatro meses. Conociendo a su padre, lo peor debía estar por venir. Después de todo, estaba en el piso 100, debía llegar al 200 para poder regresar a casa. Eso sólo podía significar que tendría que estar preparado para lo más duro de ahora en adelante.

Efectivamente.

El joven Zoldyck no pudo llegar hasta el piso 150 sino hasta un año después de haber llegado al piso 100.

.

-Killuaa- gimoteaba lastimero.

-¿Qué?-respondió de mala gana.

-Por favooor…-

-No, ya basta- regañó.

Era de noche, afuera estaba muy oscuro y ambos habían tenido un día realmente agotador

-¡P-pero por qué no!- alegó con ímpetu.

-Gon, no es necesario- refutó volteando a verle con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Lo es!- espetó inflando sus mejillas. El otro le miró incrédulo. Sostuvieron sus miradas por unos momentos hasta que uno finalmente cedió.

-Está bien- dijo con resignación. El pelinegro sonrió feliz y emocionado al mismo tiempo.-Pero no quiero dormir en el suelo- aclaró, haciéndose la idea de que pasaría la noche con su amigo.

-No lo harás- respondió feliz. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan 'lujoso' como aquel, se sentía apenado para ser su primera vez, pero ahora que el albino había accedido a acompañarlo, parecía sentirse mucho mejor.-Puedes dormir en la cama- agregó sonriendo y yendo hasta ella. Luego se sentó y le indicó al ojiazul que hiciera lo mismo.

-Entonces ¿dónde dormirás tú?- preguntó aproximándose.

-Yo también dormiré en la cama- respondió una vez que su amigo estuvo junto a él.

-¿¡Pretendes que durmamos los dos en una misma cama!?- preguntó/gritó alterado.

-Pero…es bastante grande- acotó sin entender el problema en ello, ni notar el ligero sonrojo que yacía en las pálidas mejillas.

.

Luego de un año y seis meses de estar allí, podía notar los resultados de haber pasado sus días en ese horrible lugar. Se había vuelto más fuerte, tanto mental, como físicamente. Había enfrentado a muchos tipos de personas. Había resultado gravemente herido. Había perdido varias de sus peleas. Había "retrocedido" varios pisos después de haberlos "avanzado". Había sido duro; pero sí que había logrado aprender y fortalecerse.

Se encontraba en el piso 175, en plena pelea. Ésta parecía más difícil que cualquier otra que hubiese tenido antes en la vida. El sujeto frente a él no era muy grande, sólo era un poco más alto que él, de cabello largo y rubio, con gruesas ropas negras envolviéndole; de complexión delgada y esbelta ¡pero vaya que era rápido! A penas podía seguirle con la mirada, y cuando al fin lograba identificar en dónde estaba, y qué tipo de ataque se dispondría a hacer, no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para esquivarlo. Con muy poco éxito podía defenderse.

Seis, siete, ocho puntos a su favor, mientras que el albino, a duras penas, había podido mantenerse de pie. Todos golpes precisos y poderosos.

-Me tienes harto- murmuró. Sin previo aviso, y de quién sabe dónde, apareció una Katana entre sus manos.

Fue lo último que pudo ver, luego todo se tornó oscuro.

Lo siguiente que vio al abrir los ojos fue el techo blanco de alguna habitación. Debía ser suya. Trató de incorporarse, y con mucho esfuerzo, lo logró. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Si no hubiese sido entrenado tan exhaustivamente desde niño, seguro estaría retorciéndose de dolor. Junto a él, en un pequeño buró había una hoja de papel; ya sabía bien qué era.

"_Dos costillas rotas, cuello dislocado, cortes de 5 cm de profundidad en ambos brazos, Hombro derecho perforado…"_

De alguna u otra forma, se sentía bien de que no le dieran un trato especial por ser sólo un niño. Si seguía leyendo, podía ver el tratamiento a seguir y el tiempo que debía estar en reposo antes de poder luchar nuevamente. Suspiró ofuscado, entonces se dio cuenta. Frente a él, había una gran pantalla encendida con breve mensaje.

_"Usted se encuentra en el piso 150. Le adjuntamos un informe de la situación a su derecha"._

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar en la torre hasta llegar al bendito piso 200?

Se sentía cansado. Al parecer sí había sido herido gravemente. Debía encontrar la forma de volverse más ágil en todos los sentidos; física y mentalmente, pero… ¿cómo?

Tendría que pensar en ello luego.

Según su informe, debía estar al menos cuatro meses en reposo. Seguro en uno, o en un par de semanas ya estaría recuperado. Aún así, eso era mucho tiempo… él no tenía con quién hablar, compartir, jugar, platicar…o lo que sea. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía sólo.

En esos momentos, habría dado lo que fuera por ver a Alluka o Kalluto. Quizá incluso hasta a Illumi.

.

Estar ahí le resultaba melancólico, y por eso mismo, extraño. En primer lugar, jamás imaginó que volvería; en segundo, se encontraba allí, en una habitación de lujo, cuando apenas habían pasado un par de días; y por último….esta vez no estaba solo.

Avanzada la madrugada, sus ojos no se despegaban del techo. Además de todo, se sentía tenso, no podía relajarse, menos conciliar el sueño.

Gon lo mantenía prisionero en un agarre firme, con sus brazos y piernas, cual garrapata, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del albino, quien sólo podía mirar al techo e intentar no alterarse.

-Killuaa…-ronroneaba entre sueños mientras se aferraba más a él.

Al oír su propio nombre sintió un ligero cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Comprendió que la situación no le resultaba desagradable, ni mucho menos. Pero sí lo ponía muy nervioso.

¿Qué deberías hacer? No podía dormir así.

Sin embargo, al observar al moreno, su plácida y apacible expresión le transmitió infinita tranquilidad, y el ritmo acompasado de su respiración fortaleció aquel sentimiento. Relajó su cuerpo e intentó acomodarse mejor. No quería seguir comparando su actual estanciacon la antigua en Torre Celestial. Lo separó de sí con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, y le dio la espalda, se removió entre las sábanas, y se dispuso a dormir.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe al verse envuelto en un cálido abrazo. El pelinegro le abrazaba por la cintura mientras se apegaba _totalmente_ a su cuerpo, recostando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros del albino.

Súbitamente, la temperatura subió a grados, insospechadamente, altos. No podía contar cuantos estragos más sufría su cuerpo, sentía demasiadas cosas simultáneamente.

-No te alejes taaanto…- balbuceó somnoliento el de tez morena, lo que provocó un nuevo cosquilleo acompañado de violentos y acelerados latidos.

-¡I-idiota!- susurró molesto-¡Así qué caso tiene que la cama sea espaciosa!- agregó sin incrementar el volumen de su voz. El otro soltó una leve risilla.-¿¡Estás despierto!?- reclamó sobresaltándose, pero sin abandonar su posición.

-…Noo…- balbuceó nuevamente, somnoliento. El albino suspiró pesadamente, sus mejillas no dejaban de arder. Con algo de temor, y sin estar seguro de por qué, llevó sus manos hasta las de su amigo, que yacían a la altura de su vientre.

-…buenas noches, Gon…-susurró en un hilo de voz.

-…buenas noches, Killua- respondió aún somnoliento, aferrándose más al cuerpo ajeno.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chan chan!  
**Siento que no fue mucho, pero no quería alargarlo más .w.  
Recalco mi agradecimiento hacia las personas que han leído uwu Sobre todo, hacia las que me dejan su opinión! Muchas gracias! De verdad (:

Cualquier crítica es recibida, háganmelas saber! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos otra vez (:**  
Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y por supuesto, a quiénes leen y comentan, 'gracias' especiales para ustedes (L) Me alegra que aún no les resulte muy tedioso de leer -w-

Gracias por darle oportunidad a este nuevo desvarío mío :D

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por lo general, la Montaña Kukuroo siempre se veía rodeada de una densa niebla y oscuras nubes. Sin embargo, con más de 3.722 metros de altura, había zonas en donde la luz del sol se colaba con facilidad. Me refiero a de los puntos más altos de aquel temible lugar.

En esos momentos, el sol brillaba con intensidad. Se sentía un calor sofocante.

El más pequeño de los Zoldycks se hallaba allí desde que había amanecido. Su padre, severo, era guía en aquella simple práctica que con el tiempo se volvería rutinaria.

-Oyaji…- se atrevió a hablar con voz infantil.-…¿hasta cuándo debo permanecer así?- preguntó volteando a verle.

-Sólo han pasado tres horas. No quiero volver a escuchar quejas.-

Con tan sólo un año de edad, el pequeño Killua Zoldyck apenas sabía hablar y caminar. No medía más de medio metro, y hasta ahora, su entrenamiento sólo implicaba pruebas de resistencia: dejar de dormir, dejar de comer, soportar diversos tipos de paralizantes, drogas y venenos. Podría decirse que ésta era la primera vez que se sometía a un tipo de entrenamiento más bien físico.

El pequeño suspiró angustiado. Se sentía cansado, su pierna dolía mucho. La planta de su pie comenzaba a incomodarle. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a dar pequeños sollozos.

Llevaba largo tiempo parado sobre su pie derecho, al borde de un gran precipicio. El mayor se situaba tras él, con ambos brazos cruzados.

Su tarea era sencilla: debía mantener el equilibrio el tiempo que su padre estimara necesario.

Pero ya estaba exhausto. Además, cada tantos lapsos, tendía a perder el equilibrio, y el miedo de caer desde tal altura, le horrorizaba.

Había dejado ambos brazos extendidos, con el fin de ayudarse. Con lentitud, llevó uno de ellos hasta sus ojos para limpiarlos de las lágrimas. Volvió a voltear su rostro tanto como le era posible para vislumbrar a su padre, sin embargo, algo se aproximaba hacia él a gran velocidad. Se agachó instintivamente, apoyando una de sus manos contra la escasa porción de piso delante suyo; de inmediato volvió a tener problemas con su equilibrio.

-¿…O-oyaji..?- intentó preguntar una vez que se incorporó y logró dominar el balance de su cuerpo. Sus ojos volvían a sentirse húmedos. Le vio de soslayo. Sostenía una roca de tamaño considerable en su diestra; a sus pies, había muchas más.

-Si una te golpea, te caes. Debes esquivarla o bloquearla para que no te haga daño-explicó serio.-Siempre apoyándote sólo en tu pie derecho.- agregó.-¿Entendido?-

El menor no pudo responder, su mirada se llenó de temor. A penas tenía campo visual, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a su padre, además, no era muy rápido.

Pudo esquivar dos de las siguientes rocas, antes de que la tercera impactara de lleno contra su cabeza. Mantener el equilibrio fue imposible; cayó estrepitosamente, quien sabe cuántos metros más abajo.

Rodó entre los peñascos y la hiedra, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo dolor reiteradas veces por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que se detuvo, intentó incorporarse, mas, al quedar de rodillas, no pudo evitar lloriquear como el niño pequeño que era.

-¡Killua!- oyó a lo lejos la voz del mayor. Llevó su mirada hacia arriba; si entrecerraba los ojos podía distinguir la diminuta silueta de su padre.-¡Sube inmediatamente!- habló con autoridad. El pequeño oía su voz acompañada del eco correspondiente. No pudo mover un solo músculo ¿Cómo se supone que llegaría hasta arriba? No había camino alguno, tendría que intentar "escalar" o algo parecido.-No me hagas ir por ti- amenazó.

Aún lloriqueando, se puso de pie. Estaba muy adolorido, pero no tenía opción.

Con mucho esfuerzo, después de, aproximadamente, una hora, llegó hasta arriba. Sus manos y rodillas sangraban, así como diversos puntos de su rostro; sus ropas lucían desgastadas y maltratadas. Se hallaba de rodillas, respirando irregularmente. Con temor, alzó la vista para encontrar al mayor, quien seguía con esa inherente severidad en su rostro.

Aquella secuencia de hechos se repitió una y otra vez.

Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas hasta que el pequeño se había acostumbrado a dominar el balance de su cuerpo con su pie derecho. Podía bloquear o esquivar los 'ataques' de su padre desde cualquier ángulo, incluso, sus oídos parecían más agudos.

Ahora restaban su pie izquierdo, y ambas manos.

.

Era un día soleado. Hacía demasiado calor para su gusto, pero era un detalle menor; ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente: debía volver a casa.

Paso, tras paso, tras paso…no podía evitar sentir que no quería volver a ese horrible lugar. No tenía deseos de ver a su familia.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando a paso lento. Podía vislumbrar el pie de la montaña. Sin embargo, no tenía prisa. En varias ocasiones a lo largo de su viaje, llegaban imágenes fugaces hasta su mente. Gon estaba en todas ellas. Sentía punzadas en su cabeza, pero no hacía nada por evitarlas.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ pensó con mucho esfuerzo. Habían pasado poco más de dos días desde que no articulaba pensamiento alguno-_….no quiero volver….¿por qué continúo avanzando?-_ veía con dificultad. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado; se movía mecánicamente. Él no era consciente de sus propios movimientos.-_…no…quiero…quiero salir de aquí-_ pensó. La desesperación volvería a invadirlo si no hacía algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba frente a la _Puerta de la Prueba_. Hizo un poco de presión, y la puerta cedió…sólo entonces _despertó_. Llevó su diestra hasta su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras esas 16 toneladas se cerraban tras de sí.

-Bienvenido- oyó voces familiares. No prestó la atención suficiente como para saber de quiénes eran aquellas voces que lo recibían amigablemente. Lo ignoró y continuó avanzando. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sintió perdido. Una ola de calor le invadió por completo. Se mareó y por un momento, casi perdió el equilibrio, su respiración se aceleró levemente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo ver claramente otra vez.

¿Por qué había vuelto? Lo último que recordaba con claridad era el Examen del Cazador. La imagen de su hermano mayor llegaba hasta su mente, luego, la de Gon…luego todo se volvía borroso. Tenía la vaga sensación de sangre en sus manos.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos su madre y su hermano Kalluto le escoltaban dentro de la mansión. La mujer hablaba y hablaba, y parecía que llevaba haciéndolo desde hace varios minutos.

-…No sabes lo felices que estamos de tenerte vuelta, Killu- decía con voz conmovida- Tu padre te ha extrañado muchísimo. Kalluto-chan ha tenido mucho trabajo por tu ausencia…-

Dio un chasquido, fastidiado. Aún no se recuperaba por completo. Examinó su nuevo entorno: caminaban por uno de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Su madre, que seguía parloteando, le guiaba por los hombros, y su pequeño hermano caminaba junto a él, sonriéndole levemente.

_-¿…por qué…?-_ intentó preguntarse, mas nuevamente, se vio interrumpido.

-Hemos llegado- declaró la mujer de pomposos atuendos.-Tu hermano se ocupará de ti por algún tiempo- dijo mientras la puerta frente a ellos se abría, dejando ver la corpulenta humanidad del pelinegro.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer, mocoso insolente!- gritó sonriendo triunfante, al tiempo que jugueteaba con el látigo entre sus manos. El albino se sintió sin opción y entró a aquel cuarto.

-Ánimo, Nii-san- oyó a lo lejos justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Suspiró resignado, aún sin comprender del todo su situación. Vio con aburrimiento el enfado en el rostro del mayor, y procedió a 'hacerle feliz'. Se quitó sus tenis y la parte superior de su atuendo.

-Cuando quieras- dijo con aire despreocupado. Tenía más interés en comprender qué lo había llevado a volver hasta ahí que lo que seguía a continuación.

En un par de minutos, los grilletes yacían sobre sus muñecas y pies. Había sido encadenado con el fin de que no pudiera escapar u objetar la pequeña sesión de tortura que sucedería los próximos días.

El mayor fustigó su látigo contra el suelo antes de hacerlo contra el cuerpo de su hermano. Sonreía macabro y reía sin cesar mientras le azotaba con furia y ansia.

-¡Eso te ganas por ser un presumido!- vociferaba. Sin embargo, la mente del peliplata estaba bastante lejos de aquel lugar. Casi le parecían cosquillas aquellos golpes. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

_-…¿por qué terminé aquí? No quería volver…no quería volver nunca. Además…¿por qué querría separarme de Gon?_-pensó melancólico. Recordar los puros y cándidos ojos canela le hacía tener un sinfín de sentimientos agradables, y entonces, éstos eran reemplazados por amargos y dolorosos al percatarse de que ya no volvería a verlo jamás…

Sería muy difícil salir de ahí una vez más siendo que él mismo había regresado. Y aún así, aunque pudiese volver a ser libre…¿Dónde encontraría a Gon? Seguro el examen ya habría terminado, y él no se quedaría en el mismo lugar; debía encontrar a su padre.

-_Supongo que debo asumir que no volveré a verlo.-_concluyó triste. Un par de sigilosas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero bien supieron camuflarse con las recientes heridas.-_Maldición…¿qué debería hacer?-_pensaba mientras seguía siendo azotado: su pálida piel estaba cubierta por grandes llagas, pequeños hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas y su torso. Mas no parecía incomodarle, lo que provocaba la ira del pelinegro.

-…¡No me ignores!- bramaba mientras lo golpeaba con más ímpetu. El menor no salía de sus pensamientos.

-_Quizá no sea completamente malo descansar aquí un par de días-_pensó sin tener otra opción-_Luego podré pensar mejor a dónde debería ir una vez que salga de aquí-_ luego de eso, cayó en un profundo sueño, pasando por alto la presencia del mayor.

._._._._.

Qué aburrido. La gente de aquel pueblecillo había exagerado demasiado. El Examen del Cazador no era la gran cosa. Al menos, no hasta ahora. Correr ¡Vaya prueba! ¿A eso podía llamársele prueba? Él apenas había aprendido a hablar cuando habituaba hacer ese tipo de entrenamientos a diario.

Recorría tranquilo sobre su confiable patineta. No necesitaba absurdas y pequeñas pruebas de resistencia.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡Espera!- escuchó tras de sí. Disminuyó la velocidad para quedar a la altura de su interlocutor.

-¿Mmh?- volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Era un tipo alto, mucho mayor. Se veía molesto, pero daba la sensación de ser del tipo de personas que se enfadan con facilidad.

-¡Debes mostrarle un poco de respeto al Examen del Cazador!-acusó enérgico, alzando el puño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender.

-¿¡Por qué estás usando una patineta!?- preguntó en tono acusador-¡Eso es hacer trampa!-

Echó un vistazo sobre sus pies, luego volvió a encararle.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a cuestionar.

-¡"¿Por qué?"…!- repitió frustrado.-¡Esta es una prueba de resistencia!-

-No lo es- una tercera voz aparecía en la plática. El albino se volteó buscando a su dueño.

-¿Eh?-cuestionó el mayor aún más frustrado.-¡Gon! ¿qué estás diciendo?- increpó volteando también.

-El examinador sólo dijo que lo siguiéramos- explicó aquel niño de castaña y transparente mirada.

-¡De qué lado estás!- espetó el chico, aún más molesto. Decidió ignorarlo y disminuyó la velocidad para quedar a la altura de aquel niño. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color canela, su cabello negro con algunos destellos verdosos, y su tez era un poco más oscura que la suya.

-Tú-llamó- ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó neutro.

-Tengo doce años- respondió con la misma neutralidad que él.

-_Mmh…tenemos la misma edad-_pensó sorprendido. Le contempló unos segundos más y pudo apreciar una cálida sonrisa dirigida a él. Por primera vez, sintió una agradable sensación en su pecho.

Correr no parecía una mala idea en estos momentos. Con un elaborado movimiento, saltó y cayó sobre sus pies, sosteniendo la patineta entre sus manos. Corrió a la par con aquel extraño chico.

-Creo que también correré- dijo acostumbrándose rápidamente al ritmo del pelinegro.

-¡Wooo! ¡Eso fue genial!- exclamó emocionado el chico junto a él. Parecía interesante, y tenía su misma edad. Quizá valdría la pena conocerlo.

-Soy Killua- se presentó con tranquilidad.

-Soy Gon- le respondió sonriéndole.

-¿Llegaste solo hasta aquí?- preguntó iniciando una pequeña charla.

-Algo así- respondió con simpleza- Vine por mi cuenta, pero en el camino conocí a Leorio – hizo un ademán hacia el muchacho de antes, que ya había quedado atrás- y a Kurapika-vio hacia adelante, buscando al rubio, más no lo vio por ningún lado- Él debe estar más adelante- sonrió.

-Ya veo.-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó buscando sus ojos, pero el ojiazul mantenía a vista al frente.

-Llegué solo. No fue difícil.- dijo desinteresado. De pronto, notó que el pelinegro se había detenido, así que le imitó. Miraba fijamente hacia atrás; llevó sus ojos en aquella dirección. El que aparentemente, se llamaba Leorio, estaba exhausto; mantenía sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y respiraba pesadamente. Bueno, llevaban corriendo más de dos horas seguidas, no cualquiera podría con ello.

El pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada por varios momentos, que para él, fueron eternos.

-Oye, olvídalo- aconsejó. Sin embargo, él seguía encontrando su mirada con la del mayor.-Ya vámonos- insistió, pero el otro lo ignoró por completo. Siguió junto a él. No estaba seguro qué era lo que estaba esperando aquel chico. Miraba incrédulo aquella escena.

-Al diablo con eso…- le oyó susurrar al mayor.-¡Voy a convertirme en Cazador!- gritó con fuerzas y se lanzó a correr hacia ellos, adelantándolos en unos cuántos segundos.

¿Acaso Gon sabía que el más alto no iba a rendirse? Interesante. Él lo habría dejado atrás hace mucho.

El oji castaño sonrió feliz, y luego, literalmente, 'pescó' el maletín del más alto, que yacía varios metros más atrás. Con movimientos ágiles, lo atrajo hacia él con su caña de pescar.

No pudo evitar verle embelesado y asombrado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Asombroso!- exclamó sonriendo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se sonrieron mutuamente, y continuaron corriendo. Ambos estaban llenos de energía.- Déjame intentarlo luego-pidió emocionado.

-Sólo si me dejas probar con tu patineta ¿sí?- replicó sonriente.

Podía sentir una pequeña y agradable atmósfera entre ambos. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma con ninguna otra persona antes. Era agradable, cálido y acogedor.

En aquellos momentos, habría sido muy pronto para notar que un ferviente deseo surgía dentro de sí. Había algo que deseaba por sí mismo por primera vez en su vida, y eso era permanecer al lado de aquella persona, de aquel chico expresivo e inocuo que pronto, revolucionaría toda su existencia.

._._._.

_-Has crecido mucho estos últimos meses- habló inexpresivo, como siempre._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesto. ¿No iba a tener ni un momento de libertad? Después de todo lo que le había costado salir de ahí…_

_Sólo había sido capaz de dar un paso, un solo paso, fuera de Torre Celestial ¿Y qué era lo primero que veía? Nada más y nada menos que a su hermano mayor._

_-Te vigilo- respondió.-Honestamente, no pensé que tardarías tanto en llegar al piso 200.- agregó sorprendido._

_Bufó molesto. Sabía defenderse, no necesitaba a una niñera junto a él todo el tiempo. Al menos no lo había molestado durante su estancia en la Torre._

_-Andando-dijo con tono autoritario. El pequeño chasqueó. Ambos comenzaron a caminar. _

_Una vez en el dirigible, camino a casa, el menor se atrevió a iniciar la plática._

_-¿Estuviste vigilándome desde que llegué aquí?- preguntó con evidente molestia. El más alto sólo se limitó a asentir.-¿Por qué?-_

_-Alguien tenía que traerte a casa cuando terminaras.- respondió. Se hallaban en uno de los dirigibles privados de su familia. Eran los únicos pasajeros, estaban uno frente al otro._

_-Ya veo- soltó con fastidio. Había sido agradable estar lejos de su familia esos dos años. Pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de explorar la ciudad, o conocer otro tipo de lugares antes de volver a casa. Era frustrante. Illumi siempre lo seguía a todos lados. Suspiró resignado, sin querer pensar en nada más, y volteó hacia la ventana, para contemplar el aburrido paisaje._

_-Has crecido mucho, Killu- volvió hablar el mayor; el más bajo volteó aún fastidiado, pero dio un gran sobresalto al notar que, esta vez, su hermano estaba mucho más cerca. La distancia entre su rostro y el del albino era casi nula. Se había arrodillado junto a él para quedar cara a cara. Llevó dos dedos hasta su barbilla y la alzó sutilmente.-Ciertamente ya no eres el mismo niño que salió de casa- agregó, siempre conservando su falta de expresión._

_-Aléjate- pidió con tono demandante. Ilumi lo ponía muy nervioso cuando actuaba así._

_-Tenemos, aproximadamente, dos horas antes de llegar- habló sin retroceder ni un centímetro.-¿Por qué no nos dedicamos a pasar tiempo de calidad?- preguntó. Sin esperar respuesta, llevó ambas manos hasta las rodillas del menor. Lentamente, fue subiendo, por debajo de los shorts oscuros que llevaba, y comenzó a masajear con descaro la pálida piel de sus muslos._

_Se removió incómodo ante ello._

_-Eres repugnante-soltó hastiado.-¡Aléjate!- exigió, sin embargo, el pelinegro seguía con su labor. Sintió asco y miedo. Illumi retiró ambas manos de aquella calidez, sólo para tomar al menor por las caderas y acercarlo hacia sí bruscamente. Los ojos zafiro se llenaron de furia; manipuló su diestra de modo que aquellas filosas garras le sirvieran para defenderse, mas no pudo hacer movimiento alguno en el momento que se encontró con la mirada de su hermano. Esos ojos negro azabache le habían robado toda la voluntad de moverse de un momento a otro. Quería hablar, pero tampoco podía hacerlo; incluso respirar se había vuelto una tarea sumamente complicada._

_-Vas a pasar un buen momento conmigo, Killu- habló autoritario, sabiendo perfectamente lo que provocaba en su hermanito, quien sólo podía observarle con pánico. _

_De pronto su vista se había nublado; su cuerpo no hacía lo que él quería, su voz se negaba a salir. No podía hablar, o pensar, o moverse, o ver claramente. Sólo sabía que se sentía sucio, usado, asqueado de sí mismo._

_El mayor ya le había arrebatado todas sus prendas. Se encontraba de rodillas, frente a él, que estaba de pie sujetándole con fuerza por sus canos cabellos mientras su miembro embestía con ímpetu dentro de su boca. _

_Tenía dificultades para respirar, y sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Illumi nunca había llegado hasta esos extremos, la situación era nueva para él y no lo agradaba. Lo peor de todo, era que su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía alejarse del pelinegro, o quizá él era demasiado fuerte…quién sabe._

_Después de varios minutos, que para él fueron una eternidad, pudo sentir fueron grandes cantidades de un líquido espeso y caliente recorrer toda su cavidad bucal, llegando hasta su garganta. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, se hizo a un lado escupió cuanto pudo. Por fin parecía recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo._

_-Llegaremos en unos minutos- le oyó decir al mayor mientras él seguía ahí, desnudo sobre el piso, limpiando cualquier rastro de semen que pudiera quedar en sus labios.-Es una lástima, no podremos continuar- declaró, antes de acomodar su propia ropa y tomar asiento, justo como estaba al comienzo del viaje._

_-…por qué- susurró. El otro le miró interrogante.-¡POR QUÉ!- gritó rompiendo en llanto, aún sobre el piso; apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir._

_-¿"Por qué" qué?- preguntó incrédulo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el albino se puso de pie frente a él. Sus piernas temblaban mucho más que el resto de su cuerpo._

_-¡No tienes derecho a…'usarme' de esa forma!- gritó con impotencia y tristeza._

_-Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta.-mencionó con tono explicativo. Estiró uno de sus brazos hasta que alcanzaron una de las húmedas mejillas del menor; con brusquedad le atrajo para quedar nuevamente, a una ínfima distancia.-Killu- habló inexpresivo, penetrándolo con su profunda mirada.-Tú me perteneces- dijo pausadamente. _

_De nuevo sentía su vista nublarse. Ahogó un pequeño grito al no poder reaccionar de otra forma._

_-Eres mío- habló nuevamente. Su voz hacía eco en la mente del menor.-¿Entiendes?- dijo para soltarlo con la misma brusquedad con que le había tomado.- Deberías vestirte antes de llegar- dijo con tono alegre, aunque sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro._

_El albino cayó de rodillas y se mantuvo inmóvil varios minutos antes de volver a reaccionar._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá (L)  
**Perdón por esto ;_; traté de ser lo menos gráfica posible; hasta yo me sentí incómoda escribiendo el final de este cap D: espero que no haya sido muy desastroso xD

Ya saben; cualquier alcance, error, crítica u opinión, háganmelo saber, si? (:  
Muchísimas gracias por leer, de verdad!


	5. Chapter 5

Holiis :Z  
Tengo que agradecerles muchísimo por leer uwu! De verdad, me hace my feliz saber que hay gente que sigue leyendo esto xd y por supuesto, y más aún, que hay gente que sigue opinando ;w; Son todos muy hermosos, de verdad uwu! Muchísimas gracias! Mucho amor para tooodos :D

los capítulos cada vez quedan más largos, y siento que cada vez, dicen menos xD Perdón por eso :c  
Por cierto! En el capítulo anterior, hubo un pequeño error que ya corregí :D [sí, por fin aprendí a corregir cosas ;w;] Confundí cómo decir "abuelo" y "padre" en japonés, lo siento :C creo que ahora sí está bien, pero si no es así, díganme! (:

También noté que no he puesto el **_Disclaimer_** en todo este fic xD Togashi, perdóname :C (?)

En fin.  
Gracias por darle oportunidad!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Padre e hijo. Había sido un largo día de arduo entrenamiento. Sentía hambre, pero ya se había habituado a aquella molestia en su vientre. Hace varios meses que no probaba bocado alguno y a esas horas, su estómago siempre se encargaba de recordárselo.

-_Dijo que antes de mi próximo cumpleaños podría comer nuevamente-_pensó alzando la vista, contemplando la ancha espalda de su padre.-_Serán al menos cuatro meses más….puedo hacerlo-_ pensó triunfante mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos hasta su estómago, con el fin de acallar sus propios gruñidos.

-Puedes hacer lo que gustes hasta mañana- dijo deteniéndose; el menor de los Zoldyck sonrió y asintió en silencio. Volteó para ir a jugar a cualquier lugar fuera de la mansión, pero algo le detuvo.

-Alluka ha nacido- oyó de pronto. Se detuvo instantáneamente y volteó. Su madre había hablado, y ahora ella y su padre, se dirigían a una de las habitaciones conjuntas; los siguió.

Su madre no traía sus ostentosos atuendos. Sus largos cabellos negros cubrían su mirada. Se veía algo cansada, eso era extraño.

-Ahí está-habló de nuevo la mujer, ya dentro de la habitación.

-Bien. Empezaremos de inmediato- respondió el más alto. Contempló al bebé que yacía en la solitaria cuna, y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Luego, a paso lento, se retiró de aquel lugar.

-¿D-dónde lo llevan?- habló el menor, que hasta ahora, había permanecido en el marco de la puerta. Su padre se volteó a verlo, severo, como siempre.

-Comenzaremos a entrenarlo de inmediato.- aclaró.

-Puedo…-dijo antes de que el mayor pudiera hacer movimiento alguno, llevó sus ojos momentáneamente hacia el piso.-¿Puedo cargarlo un momento?- preguntó viéndole directamente.

Se formó una pequeña pausa. Kikyo veía la escena aún dentro del cuarto, junto a la cuna del hijo que acababa de parir.

Su padre apoyó una de sus rodillas contra el piso, quedando a la altura del pequeño, y le entregó a su nuevo hermano.

Sonrió abiertamente, y le recibió, como si sostuviese lo más delicado del mundo. El pequeño bulto se removía levemente entre sus brazos.

-¡Es muy hermosa!- exclamó en un susurro, sonriéndole al bebé, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos-Buenos días, Alluka.- habló sonriendo, recibiendo una tenue sonrisa de la menor. Se sentía tan feliz de sostenerla….era muy linda. Sus ébanos cabellos eran muy largos para ser una recién nacida. Parecía tan frágil, que sintió que sólo él podría protegerla. La pequeña criatura volvió a removerse y bostezó. Killua no pudo evitar verle conmovido mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Alluka volvía a verle, pero esta vez, su mirada parecía distinta. Más oscura. Mucho más oscura; aún así, volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente.

Podía sentir una conexión especial con la más pequeña. ¡No podía esperar para verla crecer!

-Es suficiente- declaró su padre, que había permanecido aquellos minutos junto a él. Se entristeció por tener que alejarla de sí, pero hizo caso, y volvió a entregársela.

-¿Podré jugar con ella luego?- preguntó con tono afligido.

-Tal vez- respondió, para ponerse de pie, y salir de ahí, llevándose quién sabe a dónde a la nueva integrante de la familia. El peliplata sonrió abiertamente, feliz. Un "tal vez" era la mejor respuesta que había escuchado de su padre en toda su vida.

Ahora se sentía ansioso. Tendría una pequeña hermanita que podría cuidar y con quién podría jugar. Se encargaría de ser el mejor hermano del mundo, mucho mejor que Illumi o Milluki. Sonrió con esperanza y echó a correr fuera de la mansión, a alguna parte de los espaciosos jardines. Sentía como si el mundo se hubiese iluminado con la presencia de la menor.

.

Habían más pasado más horas de las que podría contar, y seguía encerrado. Ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse. No tenía nada con qué distraerse, nadie con quién hablar, nada con que jugar, ninguna ventana que le permitiera la vista al exterior…nada. Sólo tenía que cumplir con su cometido para poder salir, pero le era imposible, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

_Se hallaba ahí, en ese mismo cuarto, sin ventanas, ni absolutamente nada en su interior. Era iluminado por una débil antorcha situada cerca del techo. Su propio padre se había encargado de llevarlo hasta aquella desconocida habitación._

_-Pon mucha atención- dijo junto a él, a su altura. Llevó su diestra frente a ambos, y de un segundo a otro, ésta adquirió un aspecto aterrador: se veía más grande, con filosas garras en lugar de uñas. El pequeño se sorprendió un tanto asustado-Lo haré lentamente esta vez- advirtió, regresándola a la normalidad, para repetir el proceso de forma pausada. Una a una a una, sus uñas se crecían y tomaban forma de tal manera que terminaban siendo filosas garras; simultáneamente, sus dedos se tensaban, de modo que parecían más grandes, finalmente, la palma de su mano se contraía para expandirse violentamente._

_-..increíble…- dijo conteniendo el aliento._

_-Es tu turno- dijo. _

_-¿Eh?- cuestionó sorprendido. ¿Debía hacer lo mismo? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar. La rigurosa mirada de su padre le obligaba a obedecer…pero ¿cómo?_

_El pequeño no sabía ni por dónde empezar, pero no podía ignorar una orden de su padre. Llevó su pequeña mano frente a él sin saber qué hacer realmente. Intentó tensarla de la misma forma que el mayor, mas no ocurría nada._

_Pasaron varios minutos así._

_-¡No funciona!- se alegó a sí mismo, entre molesto y afligido._

_-No saldrás de aquí hasta que lo logres- sentenció, poniéndose de pie. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a abrirse paso en los ojos del menor.-Para salir, tendrás que romper la cerradura de la puerta, y sólo podrás hacerlo una vez que lo hayas logrado-agregó serio ante la triste mirada de su hijo-¿Entendido?-_

_-P-pero…-intentó hablar, sin embargo, su padre ya se había retirado. Vio a puerta cerrarse, luego su propia mano; pensó intentarlo un poco más._

_Al ver que habían transcurrido un par de horas y no lograba ningún resultado, fue a verificar si realmente se hallaba encerrado en aquel lugar. Al comprobarlo, volvió a sentarse en una esquina, y a seguir intentando. _

_Con sólo dos años de edad no podía pensar en muchas alternativas que solucionaran su problema._

__Luego de dormir una pequeña siesta, siguió intentando una y otra vez. Pero era inútil.

_-..si no puedo hacerlo de una sola vez.. tal vez debería intentarlo por separado…-_ pensó con inocencia. Cerró su mano en un puño, y luego levantó su meñique, intentando tensarlo de la misma forma que había estado haciendo.

Tampoco pareció funcionar…o eso creyó en un comienzo. Al mantenerlo tenso por varios minutos, pudo presenciar un leve cambio. Sin embargo no pudo mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo, dolía mucho.

Con su mano izquierda comenzó a restregar su meñique con el fin de aminorar la molestia. Tenía una pista, era mejor que nada.

Pasó cerca de un día completo antes de que pudiera lograrlo. Pero los músculos de su mano se encontraban muy adoloridos. Ignorando el dolor, camino a paso lento, con su mano totalmente deformada; una vez frente a la puerta, dio un golpe a la cerradura, pero no se vio libre. Frustrado, golpeó otra vez, sin éxito. Así empezó un pequeño round entre él y la condenada cerradura.

_-Dijo que esto funcionaría- _ pensó frustrado, sin dejar de atacar-_ ¡Por qué no funciona!-_ se estaba impacientando, tanto que no tenía noción clara del tiempo.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos golpeándola, pudo derribarla, y la puerta cedió.

-¡Por fin!- sonrió feliz y dio pequeños saltos de alegría en su lugar. -¡Lo hice!- exclamaba feliz.

-Veo que no necesitabas ayuda- oyó, interrumpiendo su pequeña celebración.

-Jii-san…-habló poniéndose serio. Su abuelo estaba justo frente a él, como si hubiese estado esperándole fuera de aquel lugar.

-Tienes mucho talento- habló sereno, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor-Felicidades- dijo para luego retirarse. Killua sonrió sintiéndose aún más feliz. Iría donde su padre a demostrarle que lo había logrado. Se puso en marcha.

Su diestra seguía transformada. Dolía, dolía muchísimo, pero lo soportaría con tal de hacer feliz a su padre.

._._._._.

Las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad. No recordaba haber visto jamás una noche más hermosa. Estaba tan sumergido en aquel cielo escarchado, que perdió por completo la noción del tiempo.

El clima era cálido, una suave brisa refrescaba su cuerpo, y sólo podía oír el chasquido de la fogata junto a él. Todo era muy relajante, nunca se había sentido así antes. Tan pleno.

-Es agradable verte así- dijo el pelinegro junto a él. Le miró sorprendido, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Verme…cómo?- atinó a responder.

-Tan feliz- le respondió sonriendo. El albino desvió el rostro levemente, avergonzado. Decidió volver sus ojos hacia el hermoso y perlado cielo. Isla Ballena era, sin duda, el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado. Aquel paisaje y la compañía de Gon le hacían sentir increíblemente bien, como nunca. Fue entonces cuando una temible duda llegó a su mente.

-Oye, Gon- habló con algo de temor.

-¿Mmh?- respondió, llevando sus ojos a lo alto también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- farfulló nervioso.

-Por ahora descansaré aquí mientras reúno información…- explicó calmo- La información que necesitaré antes a York New City a buscar a mi padre.-

-Ya veo…- respondió con desgano. No quería sentirse triste, estaba feliz por él. Gon tenía un plan, algo que anhelaba….pero ¿y él? No había pensado en nada además de realizar el Examen del Cazador.- ¿Qué debería hacer?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Eh?- cuestionó su amigo sin comprender. A gatas, avanzó hasta él, quedando frente a frente ¡Deberías quedarte aquí y luego ir conmigo a York New City!- dijo en tono de reclamo.

-Sí, iré contigo-respondió tranquilo- Eso no fue lo que quise decir- llevó sus ojos momentáneamente hasta sus pies.- Estaba pensando… que eres algo admirable- se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Gon, frente a él.- No hay nada que en verdad quiera hacer…- le dirigió la mirada- En verdad no tengo nada que quiera hacer como tú.- cerró sus ojos y desvió la vista- Aunque hay muchas cosas que no quiero hacer. No quiero estar en casa…o heredar el negocio familiar.- Sólo recordar a su familia, las 'expectativas' que tenían para él… recordar lo sucio y desagradable que se sentía matar a completos inocentes y extraños… no le agradaba, quería dejar eso atrás de una vez por todas. Y sentía que con Gon a su lado podría lograrlo….pero, como había notado ya, él tenía sus propios planes, y no podría seguirle para siempre. -Creo que estoy un poco celoso.- dijo con tono melancólico

-Killua…- llamó en un murmuro.

-¿Mmh?- respondió alzando la vista, para percatarse de la cercanía del pelinegro.

-Creo que es divertido estar contigo- confesó con seriedad y tenue carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?- no pudo evitar sorprenderse y avergonzarse.

-Eres mi primer amigo de mi edad- dijo sonriéndole. El albino no pudo evitar sentir un violento vuelco en su pecho; de pronto sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse.

-T-tú…también fuiste mi primer amigo…- confesó, contemplando tímidamente a esos ojos castaños.

-¿Te diviertes cuando estamos juntos?- preguntó entusiasmando, sonriéndole con inocencia.

-¿Ah?- le había tomado desprevenido. Por alguna razón, su pulso se aceleró aún más.- Eso creo, sí- respondió desviando la mirada.

-¡Entonces, debemos permanecer juntos!- exclamó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Killua contuvo el aliento a la vez que abría sus ojos de par en par.- ¡Podemos viajar y ver el mundo juntos!- propuso esperanzado. De pronto, sus ojos color zafiro comenzaron a sentirse inundados.

¿Había oído bien? No, debía haber algún error.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró confundido, volviendo enfrentar su mirada.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó sin comprender.- Porque somos amigos, Killua- respondió sonriendo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Lo último que quería escuchar, volvía a hacerse espacio en su mente.

_"No estás calificado para tener amigos."  
"Sólo debes concentrarte en hacer bien tu trabajo."_

-P-pero…- trataba de responderle al pelinegro.

_"Además ¿quién querría ser amigo de alguien como tú?"  
"Nadie querría acercarse a ti. Eres de un mundo diferente al de cualquier otra persona"_

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el moreno al notar lo afligido que se veía-…¿no me crees?- preguntó triste, a lo que el albino se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-¡No es eso!- contestó apresuradamente.- … es sólo que…- no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarle sus dudas; tampoco sabía si eso era lo correcto. En primer lugar ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que podría permanecer al lado de Gon sin dañarlo?

_"Tu único destino, es ser un asesino."_

La voz de su hermano volvía a aparecer en sus pensamientos, pero…¿y si tenía razón? Volvió a ver aquellas orbes canela, podían transmitirle mucha ternura, y al mismo tiempo, angustia. Se sintió mal por ello. Quizá este era el momento de despejar todas sus cavilaciones.

-En verdad…¿crees que estará bien?- preguntó.-Quiero decir…- agregó, asumiendo que el pelinegro no comprendía a qué se refería. Se acomodó, aún con sus rodillas contra el suelo, y sus manos apoyándose contra éstas-…tú sabes lo que he estado haciendo desde que tengo memoria. Tienes una idea de cómo es mi familia y el estilo de vida que llevaba hasta hace poco…-decía viéndole fijamente a los ojos. Y aunque sentía temor, su voz sonaba bastante firme.-¿…estás seguro…- pero su voz comenzó a flaquear.-…d-de que está bien…q-que alguien como y-yo…esté a tu lado?- cuestionó. Podía sentir sus ojos más vidriosos que anteriormente. En cualquier momento cedería y las lágrimas terminarían por escapar, pero aún así, no apartaba sus ojos de los del pelinegro, quien le miró sin comprender por un breve momento.

-Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado- dijo entre risas, sorprendiéndolo una vez más.- Killua- dijo, tomando un tono serio, pero amable- No me importa tu pasado; lo que más me importa en el mundo es el 'Killua' que tengo frente a mí en estos momentos.- con cada palabra suavizaba más su voz. Se acercó un poco más hasta él- Yo…lo he estado pensando- prosiguió- …pero, tampoco soy muy bueno para pensar demasiado en las cosas- rio levemente- ¡Pero he llegado a una conclusión! Y esa es…que quiero permanecer a tu lado.- terminó de hablar, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero rubor.

-Gon…- sus propias mejillas se coloreaban también; la inseguridad parecía haber sido reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento que no sabía cómo clasificar.

_"Imposible. Terminarás matando a cualquiera que se te acerque"_

-N-no…- balbuceó. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza desviando su rostro- No quiero…terminar…-h-haciéndote daño, Gon..- dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Yo confío en ti, Killua.- el moreno posó sus manos sobre las del albino, intentando llamar su atención.- Eres mi mejor amigo- confesó una vez que ambos volvieron a encontrar sus miradas.

-..Y-yo…- trataba de responder. Quería hacerle saber que él también era su mejor amigo. Que le podría confiar su vida una y mil veces. Que lo mejor que había vivido era conocerlo y permanecer junto a él. Que nunca había sentido tantas cosas por alguien de forma tan intensa.

Sin embargo, algo le impedía articular cualquier palabra. Su mirada afligida y temerosa no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Sin quererlo, efímeras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras el otro le veía preocupado y triste.

_"No puedes. Sólo sirves para matar"  
"Eres un títere de la oscuridad, nadie te querrá cerca nunca"_

_-"…es cierto…- _logró formular en su mente.-_…seguro está confundido. Luego podrá olvidarse de mí…y estará a salvo…"-_pensó para sí.

Un cálido toque lo devolvió a la realidad, a volver a enfrentar esos ojos que lo atrapaban sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Creo que en verdad no lo entiendes- dijo sonriendo con resignación al tiempo que retiraba todo rastro de lágrimas de su pálido rostro, en una suave y casta caricia. Una vez que terminó su labor, se negó a retirar sus manos de las mejillas ajenas. Rozaba la piel de tez clara con excesiva suavidad, alternando el dorso de sus manos, sus pulgares y las yemas de sus dedos. El ojiazul no pudo (ni quiso) evitar cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar momentáneamente por todo lo que aquello le hacía sentir; suspiro levemente antes de volver a contemplar las orbes canela.-Killua, yo te quiero mucho más de lo que podría querer a cualquier persona- confesó sonriendo con naturalidad- También quiero mucho a Mito-san y a la abuela, pero…contigo lo siento diferente. Como si no quisiera alejarme nunca de ti-explicó mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las de su amigo para entrelazarlas.-Nunca me había sentido así con nadie…creo que eres el único que puede hacerme sentir tan feliz, y no quiero que eso se acabe nunca-confesó un tanto avergonzado, pero sin deshacer la radiante sonrisa de su rostro.-Eso es lo que siento.-finalizó.

No estaba seguro de porqué, pero de pronto, todo el caos en su mente pareció esfumarse. Se sintió feliz y conmovido. Gon era la única persona capaz de lograr aquello, ni él mismo podía realizar semejante hazaña. Rio levemente bajando su mirada.

-Eres un tonto- soltó en un murmuro.

-¿Eh?- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- alegó molesto y notoriamente sonrojado. El peliplata poco a poco fue descubriendo su mirada para encararlo con una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes pensar todas esas cosas de mí!- dijo riendo levemente. El pelinegro infló sus mejillas, cual niño pequeño-Pero, te creo-dijo suavizando su tono, antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar.-Aunque, sinceramente, no te entiendo- agregó sonriéndole. Recibió una gran sonrisa en respuesta, y un segundo después, se sintió rodeado por el cuello.-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- reclamó, entre molesto y avergonzado. Terminó cediendo, con sus codos como apoyo.

Gon se aferraba a él por su cuello en un ferviente abrazo.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-decía enérgico mientras restregaba una de sus mejillas contra la de su amigo, sin soltarlo.

-¡Detente!- ordenó. Aunque la situación no le desagradaba, sí le ponía muy nervioso. Podía escuchar su propio pulso.

-Sólo espero que en algún momento puedas sentir lo mismo que yo.- dijo apartándose para quedar frente a él y contemplar sus ojos. La sorpresa volvía a apoderarse de la mirada azulina. Pero sólo era el comienzo.

No fue capaz de distinguir en qué momento ocurrió: Gon mantenía unidos sus labios, y ejercía una leve presión sobre ellos.

Y así, tan rápido como vino se fue.

Al momento de separase, soltó involuntariamente, un leve jadeo.

El pelinegro se hallaba frente a él y sonreía débilmente, con una tímida expresión en su rostro. Jamás le había visto de esa forma.

Su corazón latía agitado y su respiración se había paralizado; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Eran tantos los estragos que sufría su cuerpo que ya no había espacio en él para oír el fantasma de su hermano.

-Idiota- susurró neutro.

-…L-lo sient..- comenzó a disculparse por su impulsividad, pero se interrumpió al sentirse rodeado por su cintura. El albino había pasado una de sus manos alrededor del moreno y le acercó con algo de brusquedad.-¿Killua?-

Lentamente, sin estar seguro de porqué, acercó su rostro hasta el de su amigo, haciendo más énfasis en su agarre, manteniéndolo unido a él tanto como le era posible. Rozó sus labios contra los ajenos perezosamente, sin presionarlos. Obtuvo varios suspiros por respuesta antes de que ambos, simultáneamente, sellaran aquel contacto en un beso, propiamente tal.

El pelinegro volvió a llevar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del albino, mientras éste lo aferraba más hacia sí por la cintura.

Killua acariciaba los labios ajenos con los propios, a un ritmo pausado y con movimientos, tortuosamente, lentos. No era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en el pelinegro, él sólo quería intentar decir con sus actos lo que no podía decir con palabras. Buscaba corresponderle a su amigo de alguna u otra forma, y esto había sido lo primero y lo único a lo que pudo optar.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno, lo que fue la oportunidad perfecta para intensificar un poco más el contacto: sin previo aviso, introdujo su propia lengua en la boca ajena, explorando toda la cavidad a gusto, dando rienda suelta a sus propios sentimientos.

Pronto, sus oídos sólo podían percibir los suspiros y jadeos de su amigo, y de vez en cuando, uno que otro gemido que terminaba ahogado entre sus bocas. Extrañamente, todo ello le hacía estremecer de forma placentera.

El pelinegro posó sus manos sobre su pecho torpemente, y le empujó para dejarlo totalmente recostado contra el piso; luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, se sentó sobre sus caderas, y volvió a besarlo con ahínco. Ninguno tenía la intención de ceder. Es más, el moreno comenzó con un ligero vaivén sobre el cuerpo del albino. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido ante ello. El calor recorrió abruptamente todo su cuerpo, y se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre. Era una reacción conocida, pero se sentía increíblemente diferente a las veces anteriores que había experimentado todo aquello.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, sólo quería seguir ahí, con Gon, _probándolo_ tanto como le fuese posible. Tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, ese deliberado roce entre ambos, oírle gemir reiteradamente contra su boca…provocaba un efecto extremadamente excitante para el ex asesino.

Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro coló una de sus manos bajo la playera de su amigo, la reacción fue casi inmediata.

A pesar de lo exquisito que se había sentido aquel tacto, al instante de sentirlo, llevó una mano hasta sus hombros y lo alejó con algo de brusquedad.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración irregular y el rubor en su rostro resaltaba vehemente sobre su pálida tez. Su mirada preocupada se fijaba con temor sobre los sorprendidos ojos canela.

-Yo….- murmuró. El otro aún respiraba con dificultad-…creo que es suficiente…- ante esas palabras recibió una mirada apenada por parte del moreno.- ….p-por ahora.- terminó agregando al tiempo que desviaba su rostro. Le vio de soslayo y pudo apreciar la hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba el moreno.

Gon se alejó de él y le tendió una mano, para que pudiera incorporarse. La tomó y se sonrieron mutuamente. Volvió a sentirse envuelto en los brazos de su amigo, y correspondió el gesto. Era un abrazo cálido y amoroso.

-Te estaré esperando- susurró en su oído. El albino no pudo evitar incrementar el sonrojo.

._._._._._.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- reclamó el pequeño niño de albos cabellos.

Todos los presentes habían quedado anonadados. Nadie había desafiado jamás a su padre. ¡Nadie! Ni un solo Zoldyck se atrevería a contrariar a Silva, eso era algo que no había ocurrido jamás; era natural que quienes presenciaran aquel evento no supiesen cómo reaccionar.

-¡Regrésamela!-espetó furioso. El más alto se volteó, aún con la menor en sus brazos.

-Onii-chan…-murmuró entre sollozos, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Esto no te incumbe.- habló gélido- Debe hacerse, y se hará- dijo afilando su mirada. Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaban con más que enfado en su mirar. Luego de varios minutos, Silva terminó por voltear y continuar su camino. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, volvía a tener a su hijo frente a él, obstruyéndole el camino. Se había vuelto muy rápido con el pasar de los años.

-Regrésamela.- murmuró frío. Sus ojos se hallaban opacos, llenos de odio.

En un movimiento rápido, el mayor de los hermanos se hallaba junto al albino, pero antes de poder siguiera tocarlo, éste se había lanzado a atacar. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo alejaran de su hermanita.

Así, inició la primera pelea entre Killua e Illumi. Fue entonces donde la gran mayoría de la familia Zoldyck pudo apreciar todo el potencial del menor, a pesar de que no haya resultado victorioso ni mucho menos, al contrario.

Era golpeado una y otra vez por el pelinegro mientras oía, a lo lejos, los sollozos de su hermana menor. Y aunque podía eludir varios golpes y atacar al mismo tiempo, no era suficiente para vencer al más alto.

Como armas tenía a sus propias manos, capaces de desgarrar hasta el metal más firme. Provocó profundas heridas en el mayor, mas solo estaban en su brazo izquierdo; nada letal. Se sintió frustrado. Cada segundo que perdía con Illumi, eran segundos en donde Alluka se alejaba de él. No podía permitirlo.

Con esto en mente, logró apuñalar por la espalda al mayor. Tampoco resultaría letal, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para correr raudo tras su hermana.

Sin embargo, no consiguió volver a verla.

Zeno apareció ante él, bloqueando su camino. Mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el menor, que aún irradiaba odio. Se tomó el tiempo de analizar por completo a su nieto: su cuerpo se veía lastimado y magullado en diversas zonas, la sangre escurría por su ojo derecho, su boca y su nariz; y su muñeca derecha parecía dislocada.

Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo palabra, Zeno negó suavemente.

-¡P-pero..!- gritó con furia.

-No- interrumpió el mayor.- Esta vez no puedo ayudarte- dijo, y se retiró en silencio.

El pequeño apretó sus dientes lo más que pudo, mientras comenzaba a derramar copiosas lágrimas y dar leves sollozos.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, comprendiendo, a su corta edad, que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía en su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chan chan ~**  
Cualquier crítica, opinión, comentario, error: siéntanse libres de hacérmelos saber (:  
De verdad me hace feliz que aún hayan personas que lleguen hasta esta parte ;w; muchas gracias uwu


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos (:  
Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, me hacen muy feliz uwu Y por supuesto, gracias especiales y llenas de amor :Z a las personas que comentan qué les va pareciendo (: Son todos un amor (L)  
Recordar que esta 'historia' es anacrónica y Kiilluacéntrica * ewe  
Gracias por darle oportunidad!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La alba habitación yacía en total silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que sólo era interrumpido por el leve sonido de su propia respiración. Separados por unos cuantos metros, interrumpidos por un sólido ventanal de vidrio.

Frente a sí se hallaban los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo. No era posible distinguir al bulto postrado en una cama, con un sinnúmero de agujas o mangueras que le mantenían, a penas, con vida, ya que todo esto era rodeado por una mampara.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no eran capaces de vislumbrar nada. Su mirada perdida, su cuerpo inmóvil sobre un pequeño banco frente al vidrio, su respiración apenas perceptible… Killua ya había tenido el tiempo para llorar, para maldecirse, para culparse y para reflexionar sobre los sucesos que habían desencadenado aquel escenario.

Ya no podía seguir auto compadeciéndose, ni maldiciendo su suerte. Y a pesar de que no lo había terminado de asimilar, sentía que la decisión estaba tomada.

Levantó sutilmente su rostro, intentando enfocar nuevamente.

-_Al final…te encargaste de todo por tu cuenta-_ pensó.-_Yo sé…que Kite fue tu mentor o algo así….-_no pudo evitar recordar el primer momento en que se encontraron con él y las reacciones de su amigo ante tal revelación.-_…y eso no es de mi incumbencia_-asumió triste- _Pero…en ese momento…-_ pensó recordando el momento luego de haber visto con sus propios ojos el estado en que había quedado Kite, por su culpa-…_yo quería decirte "Vamos a derrotarlo juntos".- _no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta ante sus propios pensamientos; apretó sus dientes y sus puños a la vez, reprimiéndose, como siempre.-_Sé que…sólo estoy siendo petulante_. _¡Maldición! Siempre haces lo mismo….Siempre….siempre sigues yendo hacia adelante…-_pensó comenzando a exasperarse_- _¡Esta vez es lo mismo!- dijo en voz alta, con la cabeza gacha.-_… termino arreglando las cosas, igual que siempre- _sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar- ¡Maldición, lo haré!- soltó alzando la voz- Pero…esta vez ¡No pienso perdonártelo!- dijo al tiempo que se puso de pie- Será mejor …que te disculpes- declaró llegando frente al cristal que los separaba.- Yo…haré que te recuperes, no importa cómo…- dijo frío, llevando su vista al frente para intentar distinguirlo.- ¡Y luego…!- dijo alzando la voz- ¡…HARÉ QUE TE DISCULPES CONMIGO!- gritó con fuerza. Otra vez volvía sentir las lágrimas en su rostro.-¿¡ESCUCHASTE!? ¡VAS A DISCULPARTE UNA VEZ QUE MEJORES!- vociferó casi con ira.

Restregó sus ojos con brusquedad con su antebrazo al sentir una presencia ajena junto a él. Normalizó su respiración, que se había vuelto irregular y suspiró levemente, manteniendo, una vez más, la compostura.

-Killua- en algún momento que no pudo distinguir, Knov había llegado a su lado- Estoy reuniendo un equipo médico para salvar a Gon- explicó de forma pausada.- Usaré _Hide and Seek _para llevar a las personas y las herramientas que necesitemos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó amable, pero sin abandonar sus aires serenos.

-No en realidad- respondió sombrío, sin encararlo en ningún momento.

-Entiendo. Necesitamos que alguien se quede con Gon para hacerle compañía- respondió comprensivamente.

-¡Yo salvaré a Gon!- declaró determinado y tosco.-Tú sólo encárgate de los doctores, los necesitaremos.- dijo, intentando suavizar su tono de voz.-…por lo menos hasta que yo regrese.- dicho eso, vio por última vez lo poco que podía apreciar de su persona especial, y partió.

-¿¡..Killua!?- le oyó exclamar sorprendido. Lo ignoró y salió de aquel hospital.

-_El que salvará a Gon…¡Seré yo!- _se declaró a sí mismo.

Llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo. Aún tenía su Licencia de Cazador. Podría viajar sin problemas; su amigo solo debía soportar una semana más, y podría volver a estar bien. Sostuvo la credencial entre sus manos sin dejar de caminar; la contempló por leves momentos.

.

_-De verdad temí no volver a verte- comentaba sonriéndole._

_-Si te soy sincero, pensé que no volvería a verte jamás- dijo llevando su vista al paisaje.-Ni a ti, ni a Kurapika…ni Leorio…ni nadie- habló con desinterés. En el fondo se sentía aliviado y feliz al ver que habían personas que pudiesen tener algo de interés por él, a pesar de ser quien era._

_-¡No iba a permitir eso!- aseguró confiado. Él le sonrió en respuesta._

_Hace pocas horas se habían despedido de sus amigos, prometiendo volver a verse en Septiembre. Iban camino a Torre Celestial. El viaje en dirigible tardaría cerca de medio día, y el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo habitual entre pláticas y risas._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- habló serio el pelinegro frente a él. Asintió sorprendido, por el cambio de actitud.- En la última fase del Examen del Cazador… ¿Recuerdas…por qué mataste a Bodoro?- cuestionó con seriedad. Pero sólo hasta ese momento pudo vislumbrar fugaces imágenes de aquellos momentos. Sintió una punzada en su cabeza ante ello._

_-No…- respondió suavemente, casi en un murmuro- Ahora que lo pienso…no recuerdo mucho sobre eso. Después de "la pelea" con mi hermano…todo se vuelve borroso.- respondió más para sí mismo. Buscó con algo de timidez los castaños ojos de su amigo.-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo- se excusó. No era la primera vez que no era consciente de su actuar. Eso era preocupante. _

_-Está bien- respondió sonriendo._

_No lograba comprenderlo del todo. Por un momento, pensó que recibiría algún regaño o algo así, sin embargo, Gon seguía sonriéndole._

_-¿No estás molesto?- cuestionó con curiosidad. El moreno fue hasta su lado y negó._

_-Lo importante ahora es que hagas lo que tú quieras hacer- habló, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Se sobresaltó, sin quererlo. Eso lo había tomado desprevenido. De alguna u otra forma…esas palabras habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de él. Era la primera vez que no le imponían cómo actuar; sentía como si Gon le aceptara tal cual era y eso lo hacía sentir muy feliz: algo que no recordaba haber sentido con tanta intensidad._

_Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, sonrió asintiendo. _

_Sin previo aviso, Gon recostó su cabeza contra uno sus hombros, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, y provocando un ligero rubor. Se quedó petrificado por unos momentos, sin saber si debía reaccionar._

_-Entooonces…-dijo sin abandonar su cómoda posición.- ¿rendirás el Examen el próximo año?- preguntó mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la más próxima de su amigo. Sintió un cálido escalofrío recorrerle por completo. Los nervios iniciales comenzaban a esfumarse y fueron reemplazados por una sensación agradable en su pecho._

_-No lo sé- soltó en un débil suspiro. Sonrió ligeramente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la del pelinegro._

_-Creo que deberías hacerlo-comentó- Así, los dos seríamos Cazadores ¿No sería genial?- dijo con tono ilusionado. _

_Rio levemente. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para darle motivación._

_-Tienes razón-respondió.-Esperaré al próximo año y veremos qué ocurre-_

_-¡Será genial!- _

_._

Mantenía su mirada fija sobre el horizonte. Ya se encontraba viajando hacia Padokia, otra vez. No había lugar en su cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Gon. Muchas imágenes llegaban a su mente. Pero no había tiempo para eso.

_-Lo que debo hacer ahora…es pensar en cómo encontrar a Alluka.-_ pensaba- _Iré directamente con Oyaji, si eso no resulta, la encontraré por las malas-_ concluyó, asumiendo que no habría una tercera opción.

._._._._.

Los amplios jardines de la mansión, eran una cosa. Bastante agradables para matar el tiempo o intentar jugar con alguien…o algo. El pie de la montaña, era algo totalmente distinto: oscuro, descuidado y excesivamente, espacioso. Sin perseverancia y un buen sentido de orientación, fácilmente podrías extraviarte ahí por días.

El pequeño Killua, con tres años de edad recién cumplidos, se hallaba en ese vasto y lúgubre terreno, siendo atacado incesantemente por su hermano mayor. Una nueva 'sesión de entrenamiento'. Su primera vez intentando combatir directamente. A penas podía distinguir la dirección de los golpes que recibía, y no era lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar de cualquier forma.

Un puñetazo por su izquierda, luego derecha, un puntapié para derribarlo…y antes de caer, una patada, para enviarlo varios metros lejos. Era todo lo que podía sentir, mas no lograba verlo antes de que llegara.

Illumi estaba junto a él mientras yacía tendido en el piso. Intentó incorporarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, volvió a sentir más golpes en su contra. El patrón de ataque se había vuelto repetitivo: izquierda, derecha…dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser derribado; el impulso fue tal, que cayó sobre sus manos antes de sostenerse sobre sus pies.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el menor era capaz de esquivarlo y defenderse fácilmente. Aunque aún no se atrevía a atacarlo. Ese ritmo se mantuvo unas cuantas horas.

-Buen progreso.- 'felicitó' frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír triunfal ante tal halago.-No…- escuchó decir muy cerca de sí. Illumi era demasiado rápido para él.-…eso no está bien, Killu- dijo justo antes de dejar boca abajo al albino. Le había inmovilizado con un rodillazo en su espalda que lo dejó contra el piso, mientras tomaba su brazo derecho aprisionándolo en una dolorosa llave.-No debes ser tan expresivo.-

El menor trató de librarse, pero cualquier movimiento sólo le provocaba más dolor.

-¿A q-qué…te re-refie…res?- preguntó a duras penas. Respirar se había vuelto dificultoso, y el constante dolor no ayudaba.

-No debes demostrar tus emociones. Mucho menos en una pelea.- explicó. Inmediatamente, sin piedad alguna, jaló con fuerza de su pequeño brazo, dislocando su hombro. El desgarrador grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, junto con un furioso y desconsolado llanto. El mayor se alejó, y él se incorporó llevando su mano izquierda hasta su hombro derecho, presionándolo tanto como podía. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, el calor también lo recorría por completo, junto con varios estremecimientos. El dolor era insoportable.-Deja de llorar- ordenó.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, soltaba ligeros chillidos y sollozos y las lágrimas no cesaban en ningún momento. Trató de encarar a su hermano y una vez que lo hizo, volvió a desaparecer frente a él.

Otro golpe. Izquierda y luego derecha. El patrón de ataque seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora le era mucho más difícil reaccionar. Constantemente era lanzado varios metros lejos del pelinegro, no podía hacer otra cosa, ahora contaba con un brazo menos; el dolor le distraía mucho.

No pudo calcular cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de notar que Illumi no se detendría. Tenía que arreglárselas para defenderse antes de que decidiera lastimar su brazo sano. La sola idea de volver a sentir tanto dolor le hizo reaccionar y de pronto, todo pareció moverse más lento ante sus ojos: su hermano se acerba a él, lanzando uno de sus puños directo a su costado izquierdo; se apartó ligeramente, y con único brazo en combate, le sujetó con fuerza por su muñeca y lo azotó contra el piso, haciéndole caer por un breve momento.

Se alejó con seriedad en su mirada mientras el pelinegro terminaba de incorporarse.

-Al fin estás tomando la actitud correcta- dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. El pequeño sólo quería terminar con eso y buscar algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor, lo fulminaba con su mirada

-¡Onii-chan!- se oyó a lo lejos. Ambos voltearon en la misma dirección, buscando al dueño de esa voz.-¡Onii-chaaan!- se oyó más cerca esta vez.

-Creo que será todo por hoy.- declaró el más alto. A paso lento se acercó hasta el menor para arrodillarse frente a él, que seguía dedicándole odio y rencor- Prepárate- murmuró disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, a lo que el otro no se inmutó.- Desde mañana…- llevó dos dedos hasta la barbilla del menor rozándola sutilmente-…empezaremos a entrenar de verdad.- sentenció.

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamó sonriente la pequeña que hacía acto de presencia. Sin embargo su sonrisa se esfumó al no comprender la situación que tenía frente a sí.

-Puedes volver solo a la mansión, trae a Alluka- habló el mayor mientras se ponía de pie. Luego, desapareció ante ambos.

La pequeña, que apenas daba cortos pasitos, se acercó hasta el albino, quien no pudo evitar suavizar su expresión.

-¡Te he buscado todo el día!- reclamó infantil.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo afligido.

-¡Estás herido! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó afligida al notar la sangre por su rostro. Llevó sus pequeñas manitas hasta él y lo acarició con cuidado.

-¡Estoy bien!- exclamó sonriendo y apartándola para revolver sus cabellos con ternura. No, no estaba bien, pero no tenía porqué preocupar a su hermanita.

-¿Me cargas?- pidió con ilusión en su voz, sonriéndole nuevamente. La tomó con su brazo sano hasta sentarla sobre su hombro.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó mientras se aseguraba de sostenerla por sus piernas.

-¡Por allá!-señaló.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó con alegría, mientras recorría a trote ligero el lúgubre camino que había indicado la menor. El dolor seguía ahí, pero estar con Alluka lo hacía sentir mejor.

-¡Onii-chan!- llamó golpeando suavemente la cabeza del albino, por lo que éste se detuvo.- ¡Esa flor es muy bonita! ¿Me la das?-pidió esperanzada.

A paso lento, se acercó hasta la pequeña planta, que estaba al pie de un enorme árbol. La contempló por unos momentos: con su brazo útil sostenía a la pequeña…hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sin soltar a Alluka, se arrodilló y arrancó la flor de rosa brillante por el tallo con sus propios dientes; se volteó sonriendo con ella en su boca, lo que hizo reír alegremente a la pelinegra.

-¡Muchas gracias, Onii-chan!- dijo mientras reía y aplaudía alegremente- ¡Eres asombroso!- dijo recibiéndola. La sostuvo con mucho amor entre sus manos. Él se puso de pie, viendo de reojo las reacciones de su hermana menor.

Se disponía a regresar, se estaba oscureciendo mucho y su sentido de orientación no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado aún.

-Onii-chan…-llamó, tímidamente esta vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañado por el cambio de actitud.

-¿…me das un abrazo?- pidió tímidamente, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. El mayor se sintió conmovido, y con todo el cuidado que tuvo, puso sobre el suelo a la menor. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, mientras se apoyaba en sus pequeños hombros. La pelinegra le rodeó por el cuello, aferrándose con fuerza y sonriendo abiertamente.

Cuando se separó de ella, sin deshacer el contacto por completo, notó algo extraño. Su mirada se había vuelto muy oscura, no podía distinguir expresión alguna en sus ojos.

-¿Alluka?- dijo deshaciendo el contacto para apreciarla mejor.

-Killua- habló con tono infantil, aunque ligeramente sombrío. Distinto al habitual.-Estás muy lastimado- dijo llevando sus pequeñas manos hasta el pálido rostro de su hermano, palpándolo suavemente en variadas zonas; desde sus cabellos hasta sus mejillas, incluso las llevó hasta sus hombros con suma delicadeza.-¿No deseas recuperarte para sentirte mejor?- cuestionó curiosa.

-Por supuesto que deseo sentirme mejor…- respondió. Su hermanita comenzó a buscar una de sus manos y la tomó entre las suyas. Un gesto muy lindo- Pero…¿estás bien? Luces diferente…- comentaba un tanto preocupado.- Además, tú no sueles llamarme por mi nombre…- agregó, mas no pudo continuar hablando. Sentía una extraña sensación recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, como si estuviese sumergiéndose en una bañera de agua caliente. Una luz le encegueció mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse; por breves momentos, creyó que perdería la consciencia.

Jadeó con pesadez una vez que comenzó a recuperar la visión. Tenía en frente a Alluka, aún con aquella extraña mirada en su rostro y sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Q-qué….?- intentó cuestionar. Pero entonces notó que todo su malestar había desaparecido. Tenía movilidad en ambos brazos, no sentía las punzadas de dolor por diversas zonas de su cuerpo.

La pequeña sonrió cerrando sus ojos y soltó una risilla.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó anonadado. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y le sonrió abiertamente. Esta vez parecía la Alluka de siempre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó sonriendo, llevando ambas manos tras de sí y balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies.

-S-sí...- respondió aún sorprendido, moviendo ambos brazos y hombros.

-¡Qué alegría!- exclamó feliz y satisfecha, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

No entendía del todo, pero estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver con su 'mágica' recuperación. La contempló embelesado mientras agradecía, mentalmente, por tener a alguien tan pura e inocente en su vida. Era como una luz que le ayudaba a continuar con las tortuosas prácticas que debía recibir a diario.

-Gracias, Alluka- dijo con sincera gratitud. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició con cuidado. La pequeña adquirió un hermoso tono carmín en sus mejillas y sonrió aún más feliz. Se aferró nuevamente al albino rodeando su cuello con ahínco. Él correspondió el gesto sintiéndose feliz de poder tenerla tan cerca.

-¡Nosotras siempre estaremos para ayudarte, Onii-chan!- canturreó en su oído.

-¿…"Nosotras"?-

._._._._._._._._

_No podía concentrarse, tenía problemas para percibir su entorno, enfocar su vista, respirar e incluso, ser consciente de sus propios movimientos. Abrió sus ojos, sus párpados pesaban muchísimo, apenas podía llevarlos hasta arriba._

_Le tomó varios minutos percibir correctamente su alrededor, pero antes de poder formular cualquier oración en su mente, un intenso dolor en su espalda baja le distrajo. Una fuerte punzada. Y luego otra, a un ritmo pausado, que aumentaba lentamente. Ahogó un par de gritos, trató de defenderse, mas se vio privado de cualquier movimiento._

_Se encontraba recostado de espaldas, quién sabe dónde. Sus manos se hallaban inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza, rodeadas por gruesos grilletes que estaban unidos a una larga cadena sobre sí. Desprovisto de cualquier tipo prenda, al igual que su acompañante._

_De nuevo sentía dolorosas punzadas dentro suyo._

_-"Perfecto"- pensó con frustración al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. _

_El mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck lo penetraba sin tregua; con una mano sostenía una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, con la otra, lo acercaba hacia sí por la cintura, buscando mayor intimidad entre sus cuerpos, mientras repartía obscenas lamidas por el cuello y rostro del menor._

_Se removió incómodo e intentó, sin muchas esperanzas, zafarse del agarre y de los grilletes; pero como esperaba, era inútil. El dolor no disminuía, pronto pudo distinguir un ligero aroma a sangre en el aire. Inmediatamente sintió un líquido tibio escurrir por sus piernas._

_-¿No t-te aburres….d-de h-hacer esto…?- soltó entrecortadamente.-¡…ngh!- se quejó al recibir una fuerte embestida como respuesta. El pelinegro apartó su rostro de su cuello para quedar frente a él._

_-En el fondo, tú también lo disfrutas- respondió, acercándose peligrosamente hasta sus labios._

_-No- dijo tajante, y volteó para evitar dicho contacto. Todo aquello sólo le hacía sentirse repugnante; ya había pasado más de un año desde que vivía frecuentemente aquella situación, y aún no sabía cómo evitarlo._

_-Por supuesto que sí- respondió ante de llevar una mano hasta su entrepierna, y restregarla bruscamente de arriba a abajo. _

_Se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder evitar las obvias reacciones de su cuerpo. Si bien la situación era extremadamente desagradable, no podía evitar reaccionar de cierta forma ante tanto 'estímulo'. Eso sólo hacía que se auto reprendiera más aún. _

_El mayor volvió a amentar tanto el ritmo como la intensidad de sus embestidas sin dejar de masturbarlo violentamente. El albino mantenía el rostro hacia un costado; sus ojos y dientes apretados con fuerza. Por breves momentos, podía sentirse a sí mismo arquear su espalda y levantar sus caderas, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la situación._

_-"¡Maldición!"- pensaba molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa forma? Así Illumi nunca lo dejaría en paz. Estaba furioso, al punto de sentir deseos de llorar desesperadamente. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle tanta debilidad a su hermano. No volvería a ser débil frente a él._

_Se armó de paciencia e intentó resistir lo mejor que pudo hasta que el otro terminara de agasajarse a su gusto. No tenía más opciones._

_A sus once años, y con su propio hermano, esta nunca resultaba ser una experiencia agradable._

-¡..E-espera!- gritó en una súplica. El otro no estaba dispuesto a ceder, menos ante aquella melodía tan provocativa.-¡…Gon!- soltó en un jadeo, en el momento en que el aludido lo despojaba de su playera.

Estaba totalmente acorralado. Su mejor amigo estaba sobe él, en una oscura habitación en algún lugar de York Shin.

Lo que había comenzado como un beso sincero, lleno de amor y cariño, había llegado un nivel más allá, donde las ansias y el deseo por el otro comenzaban a tomar el control. Las tórridas caricias y besos desenfrenados no se hicieron esperar. Y aunque aún tenía miedo, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho.

Gon se encontraba sentado sobre sus caderas, se movía a un ritmo pausado que cada vez adquiría más ímpetu. Al mismo tiempo, besaba sus labios casi con avidez, entrelazando su lengua con la propia, robándole varios suspiros. Contrario a ello, sus manos viajaban por su pálido torso dando sutiles caricias desde su cintura hasta su pecho, repitiendo aquel recorrido una y otra vez.

Hasta ahora, él sólo había podido mantenerse aferrado a las blancas sábanas que tenía bajo de sí. Resollaba incesantemente, ahogando múltiples suspiros, jadeos y gemidos contra la boca ajena. Su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía un asfixiante calor por todo su cuerpo. Tímidamente, llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura del moreno, con el fin de acércalo más hacia sí.

-Killua…-gimió separándose ligeramente. Le vio a los ojos por unos momentos, y se separó por completo. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar cualquier cosa, le vio despojándose de su propia playera. El moreno tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y las guió hasta su propia cintura, jadeando levemente ante el contacto. El albino sintió una nueva ola de calor recorrerle de pies a cabeza y se estremeció notoriamente. Exhalaba con los labios entreabiertos mientras contemplaba anonadado la escena frente a él. No era la primera vez que podía apreciar de esa forma a su amigo, pero en esta ocasión, había algo distinto.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta reducir por completo la distancia entre sus cuerpos; pasó ambas manos por la espalda del albino, para apegarlo aún más hacia sí.

-Quiero…- habló contra los labios del albino en un susurro. Respiraba con algo de dificultad.-…quiero sentirte lo más cerca que pueda, Killua- dijo con tono suplicante. Sin esperar respuesta volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, en un beso pausado y profundo, que no tardó en volverse violento y candente.

Los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, y es que, de alguna u otra forma, ambos estaban ansiosos. Con una insaciable sed por el otro.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo al estar con Gon de esa forma. El calor y el roce entre ambos intensificaba todo lo que ambos sentían.

Un cálido y placentero sentimiento lo enceguecía, haciéndole perder la cordura.

_-Quiero más…mucho más-_ era todo lo que podía formular en su mente. Sus manos viajaban por toda la espalda del moreno, acariciándolo, y de vez en cuando, arañándolo sutilmente. Los gemidos y suspiros de ambos insistían en intentar salir, mas sólo terminaban ahogados entre sus bocas. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer y éxtasis.

El pelinegro llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura del albino, dudó por un momento, pero terminó guiándolas hasta sus caderas, por debajo de la ropa…

-¡No!- gritó por instinto apartándose y apartando al otro por los hombros toscamente.

Ambos respiraban de forma irregular; sostuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos, antes de que el albino decidiera desviarla. Podía apreciarse nítidamente el pavor en sus ojos zafiro.

-Y-yo…no puedo…- susurró con tristeza.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que sintiera un cálido toque en su mejilla; decidió enfrentar una vez más sus miradas. El pelinegro e sonreía apacible con expresión comprensiva, aún sin normalizar su respiración; se hizo a un lado, quedando junto a él sobre la cama. Depositó un suave beso sobre su frente y le contempló con cariño.

No pudo evitar sentirse angustiado, y sin quererlo, una vez más, comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose aún más patético. Llevó un antebrazo hasta sus ojos y lo dejó descansar ahí, para cubrirlos. En breve sintió suaves caricias sobre sus cabellos.

-…lo siento…- soltó en un sollozo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
no me odien uwu  
Tuve que recortarlo mucho porque estaba quedando muy largo xd  
espero que haya podido retratar lo que imaginaba en este capítulo .w. Siéntanse libres de hacerme notar su parecer, algún error, crítica, etc (:  
Muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos (:**  
Muchísimas gracias por leer (L) Si les soy sincera, jamás pensé que tantas personas leerían esto (: mucho menos que algunas se fueran a dar el trabajo de comentar! Así que de verdad se los agradezco mucho (:  
Recordar que esto es anacrónico y Killua céntrico  
..quizá mencionar que HxH no me pertenece, ni sus personajes […lo he olvidado mucho en esta historia u.u]  
En fin. Gracias por darle oportunidad!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ambiente no era tenso. Esta vez, el pequeño Killua sólo estaba practicando bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor. Aun así, le resultaba agotador. La tarea era transformar su diestra en un arma mortal, una y otra vez, hasta lograr hacerlo en un par de segundos.

- 2.4 minutos…sigues siendo demasiado lento.- acotó con un deje de preocupación. Estaba de pie, recostado sobre una de las paredes de aquel cuarto observando al menor.

-Esto es muy doloroso- se quejó afligido.

-Debes ser capaz de hacerlo más rápido- recalcó serio.- De modo que no necesite esto- agregó mostrándole el pequeño cronómetro que sostenía en una de sus manos. El albino se quejó para sus adentros mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

-Hazlo otra vez.- ordenó.

-Estoy cansado- se quejó mientras obedecía.

Silva apareció en el marco de la puerta; a paso lento se adentró en la habitación y se situó al lado de Illumi.

-¡Oyagi!- exclamó con alegría.

-No te desconcentres- habló de inmediato su hermano, inexpresivo como siempre. Infantil, infló sus mejillas en señal de disgusto, y volvió a concentrarse en manipular parte de su cuerpo, lo más rápido que le era posible.

-¿Cómo va?- murmuró el mayor, sólo para que el pelinegro le oyera. Aun así, el pequeño era capaz de distinguir sus palabras. Se sintió orgulloso por ello.

-Aprende rápido.- respondió escueto.- Pero me preocupa su actitud.- agregó viendo de reojo al más alto.

-Ya veo- dijo con austeridad.-Si se sale de control, sabes qué hacer-

-¡Listo!- gritó el más pequeño, enseñando a ambos si diestra. Podría jurar que notó un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano al mirar el cronómetro que aún sostenía.

-Deshazlo- ordenó el pelinegro. Killua obedeció; esa era la parte fácil, aunque no por eso dolía menos.-Bien.- comentó una vez que la pequeña manita del menor volvía a la normalidad.-De nuevo-ordenó con voz firme.

-¿Cuánto lleva practicando?- murmuró Silva.

-Alrededor de una hora.- respondió. El mayor sonrió complacido.

-Vamos afuera- declaró, a lo que el otro se sorprendió imperceptiblemente.

-¡Listo!- volvieron a escuchar. El pequeño albino agitaba de un lado a otro su diestra frente a ambos, son una gran sonrisa.

-Bien. Deshazlo- ordenó.-Síguenos- agregó mientras el pequeño obedecía.

Silva e Illumi salieron de allí, se dirigían a algún lugar fuera de la mansión. Killua les seguía de cerca, feliz de salir por fin. Estaba harto de estar encerrado: hace días que no veía a Alluka ni salía a jugar o explorar algún lugar de los espaciosos jardines.

La ruta que seguían era desconocida para él, miraba atento por todos lados: izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo. El día era soleado así que todo le resultaba muy llamativo ¡Cuántos deseos tenía de correr por todos lados! Ir a explorar, buscar una que otra criatura mágica, escalar algún árbol…lástima que no podía en esos momentos. Procuró recordar el camino para visitarlo cuando tuviese tiempo libre, y sonrió ante sus propios planes.

El terreno gozaba de variada vegetación. Muchas flores, arbustos y árboles por doquier. La senda que recorrían de pronto abría paso a un terreno llano, con varias rocas adornándolo. Los mayores se detuvieron, así como el pequeño tras ellos, que salía abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos, podían apreciarse varios tipos de criaturas mágicas, de gran tamaño algunas.

-Observa con cuidado.-habló su padre. A paso lento, llegó hasta una pequeña manada de criaturas similares a tigres comunes. Todos de gran tamaño. Su hermano y él, a varios metros de distancia, podían apreciar la escena con lujo de detalle.

A pesar de que fue increíblemente veloz, el tiempo pareció detenerse para el menor: su padre había dado un paso rápido al mismo tiempo que su diestra se 'transformaba'; dio una certera estocada en el tórax del animal, y al dar su siguiente paso, éste se desplomaba inerte tras él.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender lo que había ocurrido. Su mirada pasó de la sorpresa al terror, se mantenía fija sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura.

-_Él….¿murió? ¿…así…de fácil?...h-hace….hace unos segundos…e-estaba vivo…-_pensaba asustado. Atinó a mirar a su padre, aún junto a aquel cuerpo, pudo apreciar una imagen que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida: el mayor sostenía, sobre su mano ensangrentada, un pequeño bulto de carne; parecía moverse levemente y escurría unas cuantas gotas de sangre.-…_eso es…. ¡no puede ser!- _de pronto, el aire se hizo más escaso.

Al notar que su hijo le observaba, arrojó a su suerte el órgano ajeno, sin saber que aquello sólo aterraría más al menor, agitó su mano un par de veces, para deshacerse de los rastros de sangre, antes de acercarse hasta él; Killua no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos.

-…¿Por qué?- musitó para sí, a pesar de que enfrentaba al severo rostro de su padre.

-Es tu turno- declaró, pasando por alto su último comentario.-Haz lo mismo. Ya deberías ser capaz de hacerlo-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y los llevó hasta su hermano, que se hallaba junto a él. Mas sólo pudo apreciar su inexpresivo rostro, lo que daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la orden del mayor.

-¿Q-quieres…q-que yo…?- balbuceó. Alternó su mirada entre su hermano y su padre una y otra vez, y finalmente, la llevó hasta la pobre e inocente criatura.-¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo!- negó asustado, temblando notoriamente.

Silva le vía severo, fulminándolo con la mirada. El pequeño lo miraba con horror, sin saber de qué otra forma podía reaccionar.

-Illumi- llamó, viendo de reojo al aludido.

-Sí- dijo mientras se acercaba al menor, se arrodilló frente a él, observándolo profundamente.

No entendía la situación, pero, gracias a lo que había pasado en sus dos años de vida, podía deducir que, otra vez, terminaría haciendo algo que no era de su agrado. Eso estaba bien la mayoría del tiempo, al fin y al cabo, él debía obedecer a su padre y a su hermano; pero esta vez, quien sufriría no sería sólo el mismo, esta vez, otro ser se vería involucrado. Alguien totalmente ajeno e inocente. Y aunque no entendía muy bien estos pensamientos, podía sentirlos dentro de sí.

-_Esto está mal. ¡No quiero hacerlo porque no debo hacerlo!_- era lo que podía concluir a su tierna edad.

Un intenso y repentino dolor lo sacó de su pequeño transe. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó grito agónico. Su cabeza, en particular, su frente, punzaba dolorosamente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos en ellas; intentó abrir sus ojos. Illumi seguía frente a él, a su altura ¿Habría sido él el responsable?

Sentía cómo el sudor frío recorría su rostro. Inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza; a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Killu- oyó a lo lejos.-Naciste para ser un asesino.- Y aunque su voz se oía distante, se había vuelto más profunda de lo habitual.-Has pasado por mucho sufrimiento ¿no es así? Es momento de poner todo en práctica.- había algo de comprensión en su tono, o eso le parecía. Sintió que el mayor posaba suavemente una de sus manos contra su cabello. Curiosamente eso lo alivió, pudo abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, su percepción del entorno se hallaba, claramente, alterada.-Visualiza a tu presa- le dijo al oído, esta vez, junto a él, permitiéndole apreciar la imagen frente a él. Esa inocente manada de criaturas mágicas.-…una vez que lo hayas hecho, mátala.-llevó su mano hasta su hombro, alentándolo.-Verás que lo disfrutarás- agregó con malicia, presionando su hombro levemente para incitarle a avanzar.

Sin saber por qué, su cuerpo hizo caso. Aún se sentía mareado, el sonido no llegaba con claridad hasta sus oídos, no distinguía correctamente los colores a su alrededor, no podía sentir el suelo al dar pasos. Sólo avanzaba. En su mente no había espacio para cuestionamiento alguno.

Antes de percatarse, ya tenía su diestra ensangrentada. Se sentía tibia, mas no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma. Con su mirada vacía, llegó, nuevamente, frente a los mayores. Sin comprender la situación. Sin estar con sus cinco sentidos. Sin el control de sí mismo.

No entendía, y no podía entender aunque lo intentase. Al menos no en esos momentos.

-Que practique un par de horas por hoy- creyó oír a su padre antes de ver cómo se alejaba. Llevó su perdida mirada hasta su hermano, que estaba de pie junto a él. Podría jurar que lo había visto sonreír.

-Esto es sólo el principio- declaró alegre el pelinegro al tiempo que revolvía sus canos cabellos.

Se sintió cansado, su cuerpo pesaba. Quería decir algo…no sabía qué o porqué, pero quería hacerlo, y al intentarlo, sólo podía ahogar suspiros.-Vamos a continuar, Killu-

.

_Cercano a cumplir sus cinco años de vida, el joven Killua regresaba a casa, luego de su segundo trabajo. No había sido difícil, pero no por eso le agradaba. Seguía sintiéndose incómodo, aunque su cuerpo no había reaccionado tan violentamente como en su primer intento. Es más, si lo pensaba detenidamente, incluso le parecía que el tiempo había transcurrido más deprisa, sin contar que, con todo el entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo a diario, era imposible tener cualquier tipo de complicación._

_-"Lo pienso demasiado. Pero el aroma a sangre sigue quedándose impregnado en mi mano…es molesto"- pensaba mientras subía por la montaña para llegar a casa-"Creo que hay un par de formas de hacerlo sin llegar a manchar mis manos….bueno, no tanto. Debo ser más prolijo"-_

_Caminaba a paso lento con ambas manos tras su nuca. Illumi ya había dejado de 'escoltarlo', así que sentía más relajado._

_-"Últimamente, su presencia me molesta"- pensó asqueado, sin saber por qué realmente. Quizá los entrenamientos se habían vuelto más duros y hostigosos para él. O quizá sentía que debía tener más 'espacio personal'. Después de todo, era mucho el tiempo que compartía con su hermano, puesto que éste estaba a cargo de entrenarlo._

_-Bienvenido, Killua bocchan- oyó una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada de su hogar. El pequeño le sonrió ligeramente al guardia que 'custodiaba' aquel lugar. _

_-"Qué pereza…"-pensó viendo con expresión aburrida la puerta ante sí. Suspiró resignado, no tenía opción. Puso sus pequeñas manitas sobre ella y ejerció tanta presión como pudo. La puerta N°1 cada vez cedía con más facilidad. Algo extraño. _

_El estruendo de la puerta cerrándose tras él lo tranquilizó y relajó sus músculos. Continuó a paso lento y sonrió al ver a la mascota de la familia, recostada entre varios arbustos._

_-Buenos días, Mike- dijo una vez que estuvo frente a él. El gran perro de caza, que era, como mínimo, unas diez veces más grande a uno normal, le miraba con atención. El pequeño, lejos de sentirse intimidado, se abalanzó sobre su pecho sonriendo gustoso. El golpeteo rítmico de la cola del gran animal contra el suelo, se oyó instantáneamente. Killua era uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que pasaban algo de tiempo compartiendo con el cuadrúpedo. - ¡Eres tan suave!- decía alegre, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones. Illumi ya se había ido y no había nadie a su alrededor como para recibir cualquier tipo de regaño o castigo por ello.-¡Te están cuidando muy bien! Me alegro mucho- le decía mientras se colgaba de su cuello para subir a su espalda.- Es una lástima que no puedas moverte de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa afligida.-Podríamos explorar muchísimo juntos…- dejó salir un tanto angustiado. Entonces, percibió que alguien se acercaba. Sonrió ampliamente al reconocer aquellos pasos.- ¡Alluka!- gritó._

_-¿Onii chan?- preguntó.-¿Dónde estás?- Se oía alegre._

_-¡Por aquí!- volvió a gritar, esta vez llevando ambas manos hasta su boca para amplificar un poco más el sonido de su voz. En breve, pudo distinguirla de entre varios árboles. _

_Sonrió con ternura. Alluka era tan pequeña…pero estaba creciendo. Lentamente, estaba creciendo._

_-¡Onii-chan! ¡Te extrañé!- dijo extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba, sonriéndole contenta. Su sonrisa se borró por unos instantes, antes de volver, esta vez dirigida hacia el otro presente- ¡Hola, Mike!- saludó moviendo las palmas de sus manos de un lado a otro. Un par de golpeteos más volvieron a oírse._

_-Sube- alentó el mayor. La pelinegra dudó un poco, pero luego, y con muchísimo esfuerzo, logró llegar junto a su hermano mayor._

_Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, sobre el lomo de Mike, sonriéndose mutuamente._

_-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho- dijo el mayor tomando entre sus dedos varias hebras ébano._

_-Sí ¿No es genial?- respondió con emoción. Él asintió amigablemente._

_-Luego vamos a la mansión a buscar algo con qué peinarlo y cepillarlo ¿sí?-_

_-¿Tú quieres…cepillar mi cabello?- murmuró con timidez e ilusión, viéndolo fijamente._

_-Claro- dijo con simpleza. El abrazo de la pequeña no se hizo esperar, y fue correspondido inmediatamente.- También – agregó separándola por los hombros- debemos hacer algo por eso- acotó, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. La pequeña lo miró sin comprender.-Estoy seguro de que puedes vestir con algo que te haga ver aún más linda- explicó amable. Sólo podía mostrar esa expresiva faceta suya con su hermana menor, a estas alturas, no confiaba en nadie más que en ella para actuar con sinceridad._

_-¿¡Crees que soy linda!?- farfulló sonrojándose furiosamente, pero sin deshacer su hermosa sonrisa. El mayor soltó una leve risa ante ello, y revolvió sus cabellos con cariño._

_-Por supuesto.- respondió feliz._

_Abruptamente, la cálida y alegre expresión de la pequeña se esfumó._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañado, aún con una mano sobre su cabeza. La pelinegra tomó aquella mano, la puso sobre su regazo con la palma hacia arriba y señaló su muñeca, entonces comprendió. Habían pequeños rastros de sangre a su alrededor._

_-Lo hiciste de nuevo…¿cierto?-habló triste y con un tono ronco bastante inusual en ella. Levantó la vista para encarar a su hermano-¿Por qué?- preguntó. _

_Se sintió horriblemente mal, tanto, que no pudo mirarla a los ojos._

_-Sabes que debo hacerlo- murmuró apesadumbrado, desviando su rostro._

_-Matar es malo- dijo con tristeza.-¿De verdad…tienes que hacerlo?- preguntó acercándose más hacia él, con el fin de presionarlo con la mirada. El albino se armó de valor y le vio a los ojos, se veía tan preocupada por él…eso le hacía sentir extraño, pero por sobre todo, sentía como si le hubiese fallado de la peor manera._

_-Lo siento.- habló, sin saber qué otra cosa podría decirle. ¡Si pudiera prometerle que no volvería a hacerlo! …Pero era imposible; ni siquiera era capaz de formular esa frase en su mente antes de que las punzadas de dolor llegaran a su cabeza, junto con todas las enseñanzas de Illumi y Silva._

_-No me gusta esto- dijo abrazándose a él por el cuello- A Nanika tampoco le gusta- agregó hablando contra su hombro. Ligeros sollozos hicieron aparición; eso terminó de liquidarlo._

_La tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre su regazo para poder corresponder debidamente aquel gesto._

_-Espero…que algún día puedan perdonarme.-_

.

-¡Espera, Gon!- llamaba. Llevaba varios minutos tratando de alcanzar a su amigo. Se veía molesto luego de haberse retirado de aquella reunión improvisada con un montón de personas que no conocían. No había sido la gran cosa, por lo que no comprendía del todo la reacción del moreno.

Al fin se detuvo. Él se quedó frente a su espalda, esperando alguna explicación o algo.

-Lo siento, Killua- se volteó a verle con una sonrisa apenada y llevó una mano hasta su nuca- No pude soportarlo más- dijo a modo de justificación.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué te estás disculpando- recriminó comenzando a impacientarse.

-Esto significa que tendremos que aguantar un tiempo antes de poder quitarte ese hechizo- comentó angustiado.

¿Era eso? No, debía haber algo más.

-Ah, es por eso- dijo con tono tedioso-No es gran cosa- sonrió y llevó sus brazos tras su nuca, esperando a su siguiente respuesta.

-Pero...estás dentro de este juego para ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre...-respondió afligido.

_-Te equivocas. Si estoy dentro de este juego…es sólo porque he descubierto algo muy importante.-_ pensó quedándose inmóvil, con expresión neutra.-De todos modos ¿por qué estás tan enojado?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Porque no tenían por qué decir cosas tan malas del juego de Ging- respondió frustrado, viéndole a los ojos.- Él no creó el juego con la intención de matar o robar. Yo quiero hacer lo que Ging dijo y disfrutar el juego. Cuando empecé, sabía que no sería fácil. Y pensé en los otros jugadores al igual que yo, disfrutando el juego. Las personas han muerto...pero es la mentalidad del jugador la que me asusta, no el juego. Ellos están dispuestos a herir a los demás para obtener cartas...-

Eso era muy cierto, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, era esa forma tan inocua del pelinegro de ver el mundo. Se sintió conmovido.

-¿Eso crees? Yo creo que tiene sentido- le respondió.

-Killua ¿hablas en serio?- cuestionó tensando su expresión, claramente en desacuerdo. Rio levemente y sonrió.

-Es por eso que este juego es exclusivo para cazadores- explicó con simpleza.

-Pero...- trató de hablar, endureciendo aún más sus facciones.

-Matar es malo-interrumpió el albino antes de que pudiera rebatir cualquier cosa. Sintió un ligero escalofrío al pronunciar esas palabras- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en esa parte- agregó, a lo que el otro relajó su expresión. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos antes de continuar- Pero ¿qué tal si dos jugadores tienen un duelo con reglas predeterminadas y el ganador llega a tomar una carta como premio?- propuso sonriéndole abiertamente.

-E-eso sería aceptable- dijo, pareciendo ceder.

-¿Lo ves?-cuestionó, sin dejar de sonreír. Últimamente había notado que cada vez sonreía más por culpa de Gon- Cuando ese tipo lanzó un hechizo sobre mí- prosiguió- y cuando esos hombres llevaron a cabo su plan, sólo estaban siguiendo las reglas del juego ¿no?-

-Sí- asintió con asombro.

-A pesar de que aún no se siente del todo bien- dijo con una sonrisa algo afligida- Bueno, olvídate de ellos. Vamos a disfrutar del juego- declaró con sutil emoción, sintiéndose feliz por haber logrado cambiar la amarga percepción del pelinegro sobre algo que era tan importante para él.

Emprendió la marcha, esperando a que él hiciese lo mismo. Tenían mucho por explorar y mucha información que reunir.

-Killua- oyó tras él.

-¿Mmhh?- respondió el otro mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo. Se sentía de maravilla, tan tranquilo y a gusto ¡y con tantas aventuras por delante!

-Gracias-

Se detuvo en seco. Su respiración se cesó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Volteó violentamente para toparse con la decidida mirada marrón- Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo. No...- se corrigió -¡Me alegro de haber llegado a conocerte!-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que transmitía mucha sinceridad y confianza.

De pronto, el albino se había quedado sin palabras. Sentía como si todas las emociones existentes se mezclaran en su pecho, golpeándolo bruscamente a través de sus latidos.

-Debes saber que me haces muy feliz, Killua- agregó llevando una mano hasta su pecho y avanzando para quedar más cerca suyo.-De verdad me siento muy agradecido por tenerte en mi vida- le sonrió cálidamente y observó con ternura su azulina mirada

-Ya basta, idiota. – espetó desviando su rostro. Un ligero sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Esa reacción comenzaba a ser habitual. Debía averiguar cómo contrarrestarla.-Me estás avergonzando.- dijo con falsa molestia .Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a continuar su camino, mas se vio obligado a detenerse, ya que el pelinegro había aprisionado uno de sus brazos; lo jaló sutilmente para que el albino le encarara.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy hablando en serio- dijo con decisión.

-Gon…- dijo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aún no se acostumbraba a …¿cómo decirlo? A ser "importante para alguien". A que alguien le quisiera tan desinteresadamente, y más que eso, de forma tan sincera. Ni siquiera podía asimilarlo correctamente. Si bien, había sido más de uno ese (y otros) tipo de roces con Gon, aún no entendía por completo cómo le hacía sentir ni qué debía hacer al respecto.

Alguien como él sólo podría traerle problemas a alguien como Gon ¿no? Pero eso no importaba; no podía evitar todas las emociones y sentimientos que el pelinegro desencadenaba en él, con su sola cercanía, y más aún, con actos como éste.

-Otra vez estás pensándolo demasiado- le oyó entre risas. Lo miró molesto, ahora se sentía aún más avergonzado. Bufó resignado, quizá tenía razón. El pelinegro llevó el dorso de su mano hasta sus pálidas mejillas y le miró con desmesurado cariño. No pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa ante el gesto, que fue correspondida de la misma forma. Qué agradable era ver sonreír a su amigo.-Muy bien ¡En marcha!- dijo feliz mientras comenzaba a caminar delante suyo. Y una vez más terminó siguiéndolo, esta vez con una cálida sensación en su pecho.

.

-¡Muy bien, mocoso! ¡Quédate quieto!- vociferaba con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás molesto, Aniki?- preguntaba el pequeño con una sonrisa afligida- Siempre estás molesto conmigo.- recriminó con angustia.

-¡Silencio!- gritó señalándolo con su índice.-¡Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene! ¡Estoy a cargo ahora!- seguía gritando alterado.

-Pero no estoy en contra, no tienes que gritarme-

-¡Silencio! ¡Quédate quieto!- gritó con fuerza mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos bruscamente para arrancarle con violencia su prenda superior.

-Estoy quieto- murmuró con un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada, estando a completa disposición del mayor.

Con sus dos añitos de vida, el pequeño Killua Zoldyck estaba a punto de someterse a su primera sesión de tortura. Al parecer, Milluki había insistido bastante para hacerse cargo de ello; se suponía que, como siempre, sería Illumi quien estuviera a cargo este tipo de prácticas, pero finalmente, cedió ante las peticiones del más robusto de los hermanos.

La habitación era oscura, era iluminada por un par de débiles antorchas a los costados. En una de las paredes se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de armas blancas: hachas, mazas, macanas, lanzas, entre muchas otras. A un costado, se podían distinguir otro tipo de armas: instrumentos de tortura: látigos, fustas, cigüeñas, mordazas, armas de electrochoques, etc.

El mayor le aprisionaba ambas muñecas con grilletes que yacían encadenados a alguna parte de la pared, de modo que al terminar, el albino yacía suspendido en ellas, sin que sus pies descalzos tocaran el suelo. Sus tobillos también estaban rodeados por los fríos grilletes de metal.

-¡Bien! ¿Estás listo?- dijo sonriendo socarronamente al tiempo que tomaba uno de los látigos. El menor estaba asustado, pero su padre y su hermano mayor le habían dejado bien en claro que debía pasar por ello.

Asintió con parsimonia, intentando no verse tan aterrado como lo estaba.

Entonces comenzó aquella tortura. Cada golpe impactaba con furia sobre su piel desnuda, dejando diversas marcas y rastros de sangre. Un golpe tras otro. Comenzó con su pequeño torso, desviándose luego hacia sus manos y hacia sus pies. Sólo podía oírse el sonido del látigo impactando contra su cuerpo, junto con varios quejidos ahogados.

Se mantenía apretando con fuerza sus ojos, sus dientes y sus puños. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro de vez en cuando.

_"Pase lo que pase, debes mantenerte firme. Jamás debes demostrar lo que estás sintiendo."_

Eso era muy difícil. Tenía tantos deseos de gritar y llorar. Cada golpe quemaba y desgarraba brutalmente su pálida piel, y al sentir la sangre brotar por sus heridas, sólo aumentaba el dolor y ardor.

Pero debía ser fuerte y, más importante, debía obedecer las órdenes de su hermano.

-¿¡Qué tal!? ¿¡Aún no has tenido suficiente!?- le gritaba riendo malévolamente.-¿¡Por qué no empiezas a rogar que me detenga? ¡Quizá lo considere su lo suplicas!- decía golpeando cada vez con más fuerza.

El pequeño albino abrió sus ojos lentamente, soportando cada impacto. Sus ojos irradiaban ira, era el único sentimiento que le permitía reprimir el resto de sus emociones. Ante ello, el pelinegro hizo una mueca de infinito desprecio.

-¡No me mires así!- gritó con furia al tiempo que fustigaba contra el suelo, justo antes de golpear de lleno en el rostro del menor. Sin embargo, éste volvió a encararlo con la misma rabia; podía sentir la calidez de la sangre recorrer una de sus mejillas. Ardía, pero hizo lo que pudo para ignorarlo.

Volvió a recibir otro latigazo en su rostro, una y otra vez.

No fue capaz de medir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, sin embargo, sentía que se acostumbraba, o eso creía, puesto que el ardor ya no era tan insoportable, e incluso, la calidez de su propia sangre escurriendo a través de las múltiples llagas, comenzaba a tranquilizarle. Sonrió débilmente cuando se percató de ello.

Recibió un par de golpes más. El mayor parecía frustrado.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó y lanzó el arma con fuerza hacia el suelo-Ya no es divertido- comentó fastidiado, y se dispuso a salir de allí.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí?- preguntó con suma inocencia.

-Ya no eres mi problema ¡Arréglatelas tú sólo!- habló sin voltearse, retirándose.

-No es justo- reclamó inflando sus mejillas. El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó que el mayor hablaba en serio. Era muy malo, Milluki siempre lo trataba muy mal y siempre parecía estar enfadado con él. Pero esta vez sólo seguía órdenes de Illumi, así que quizá no era su intención… no debía pensar de más en ello. El asunto ahora era: ¿Cómo salir de ahí? ¿Tendría que esperar? ¿O era 'parte del entrenamiento'?-Mmmhh….- soltó pensativo. Llevó su mirada hasta los grilletes, a su izquierda y a su derecha.

_"Cuando no tengas escapatoria, sólo deshazte de lo que te estorba, y huye."_

-Esto es lo que me estorba ahora.- pensó en voz alta moviendo ambos brazos, haciendo repicar las cadenas que lo suspendían. –Estoy aburrido de estar aquí- se dijo a sí mismo con repentina molestia. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, jaló su brazo izquierdo hasta su pecho, arrastrando don él la cadena sujeta al grillete, que seguía sobre su muñeca. Sintió muchísimo dolor en su hombro. Aparentemente, poseía más fuerza de la que creía. Pero qué importaba: podría liberarse por sí mismo.

Hizo lo mismo con su brazo derecho. Al caer, tuvo que recostar su espalda sobre la pared más cercana para lograr separar sus pies.

Aún tenía los cuatro grilletes sobre sí, y de sus manos arrastraba las largas cadenas. ¡Qué más daba! Sólo quería salir de allí, y lo hizo.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión con la intención de llegar hasta su cuarto. Encerrarse ahí por el resto del día parecía un buen plan. El sonido metálico de las cadenas rozando el piso era todo lo que podía oírse.

-¿Killu?- oyó tras él.

-¿Oji-san?- preguntó volteando. No había sido capaz de oírlo.

El anciano lo miró de pies a cabeza. Su pálida tez había desaparecido por completo, sólo podía apreciarse las llagas causadas por el látigo y rastros de sangre. Se veía que todos sus músculos se hallaban inflamados por las heridas. El mayor sonrió efímeramente.

-La próxima vez…- habló con parquedad-…intenta ejercer fuerza con tus muñecas y tus tobillos- ambas manos tras de sí le hacían adquirir ciertos aires de solemnidad.-Cederá con más facilidad.-agregó, refiriéndose a lo que aún envolvía las extremidades del pequeño. A paso lento, avanzó, continuando con su camino; al parecer iba en la misma dirección que su nieto, quien no había atinado a moverse.

Al pequeño le tomó un par de segundos comprender todo lo que implicaban las palabras del mayor. Sonrió agradecido y feliz.

-¡M-muchas gracias, Oji-san!- dijo atropelladamente llegando a su lado y caminando con él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer!  
Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá, de verdad ;w;  
Cualquier comentario es bienvenido (: siéntanse libres de recalcar algún error, dar alguna crítica, sugerencia, opinión, lo que quieran!  
Gracias :D  
[oh, y estoy ansiosa esperando el cap de hoy ;w; ! muero de nervios uwu]


	8. Chapter 8

Holiiis (:  
No puedo creer que vuelva a actualizar, pidan un deseo :D (?) ok, no xD  
Pero sí, reconozco que tardé mucho en 'volver a escribir'. Me disculpo por ello. Han comenzado las clases en el instituto, han pasado ciertas cosas que no me han dejado con el mejor de los ánimos…pero en fin. Lo siento uwu!  
**Gracias por los que están aquí y le siguen dando oportunidad a este intento de historia :D  
**[debo advertirles que no tengan expectativas muy altas con este cap .w. Aún así espero que lo disfruten (: ]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un paso, seguido de otro, y otro. Se sentía cansado, respirar se había vuelto toda una hazaña. La sangre no dejaba de escurrir de su cabeza, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus piernas; las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo le impedían ir al ritmo que deseaba. Sin embargo, no podía perder más tiempo, debía seguir.

Un paso, uno más…y de pronto, todo se volteó de cabeza.

‹‹_..¿Eh? ›› _se preguntó inconscientemente. De un momento a otro, había quedado tendido, boca arriba, sobre el suelo. Sólo podía distinguir el cielo rocoso de aquella caverna subterránea, sintió pavor‹‹_¿…qué ocurre?_›› pensó intentando moverse; apoyó ambas manos contra el suelo, buscando apoyar sus rodillas para incorporarse_ ‹‹Mi cuerpo…no responde.››_ La sangre descendía de sus manos, y todo su cuerpo copiosamente. Pronto, estaba sobre un gran charco de aquel fluido carmín, sin embargo, no pudo notarlo, pues su mirada se hallaba perdida. ‹‹_Un momento… ¿de verdad está pasando esto?›› _Y sin poder sostenerse por más tiempo, sus brazos cedieron y terminó cayendo, esta vez, boca abajo. Sólo entonces pudo sentirse empapado de su propia sangre, que seguía fluyendo en abundancia. _‹‹Vaaaya….¿todo esto es mi sangre? Es como si me estuviese dando un baño caliente…›› _Temblaba ligeramente cada vez que intentaba recuperar el control sobre sí y respiraba con pesadez. _‹‹No…no debo pensar en eso. Tengo que marcharme…››_ Con muchísimo esfuerzo, arrastró su brazo izquierdo hasta dejarlo frente a su rostro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, iba perdiendo su capacidad visual. Sus ojos no eran capaces de enfocar imagen alguna, su vista se hacía borrosa e inútil_ ‹‹Qué mal…ahora siento mucho frío…Maldición; y precisamente ahora…cuando ese último combate…me había dado una pista…para mejorar mi habilidad…›› _pensó resignado_ ‹‹¿Voy a morir aquí?››_ A su mente llegaron múltiples imágenesfugaces. Ciertos ojos canela se apoderaron de su mente.

.

−_¡Estás celoso!_

−_¡N-no es cierto!_

−_¡No tienes que negarlo! Eso es muy lindo._

−_¡Cállate!_

−_¡Espera, Killua! ¿A dónde vas?_

_Gon seguía a Killua, que daba grandes zancadas por las tranquilas calles de ciudad. Ya había anochecido, y ambos habían tenido un día largo y agotador: Gon, en su cita con Palm, y Killua, protegiéndolo…y, por qué no decirlo, vigilándolo. Siempre sintió desconfianza con la joven vidente, y el hecho de que Gon fuese tan 'amable' con ella, no hacía más que molestarlo._

_Sin embargo, casi podía obviar eso, ya que se sentía muy feliz. Por fin había comprendido el porqué de gran parte de su actuar durante todos estos años. Por fin sentía que tenía plena libertad para manejar su vida. Por fin se deshacía por completo del temor que representaba ser 'él mismo'. Para variar, su hermano mayor había estado involucrado en todo eso, quién sabe desde cuándo. Pero ¡qué importaba! Quería aprovechar aquel sentimiento de plenitud, e ignorar la 'molestia' que sentía al recordar a cierta mujer._

_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, por inercia. El moreno le seguía de cerca, y aunque creía escucharle hablar, no prestaba atención a sus palabras, ni mucho menos, volteaba a verlo. En esos momentos, cualquier cosa que hiciera le recordaría a Palm y su cita. Y aunque había estado vigilándolos la mayor parte del día, ciertamente estuvo ausente, al menos, por un par de horas. Si dejaba volar su imaginación no obtendría nada bueno y terminaría molestándose con su mejor amigo. Bufó un tanto resignado. Seguía caminando, pero desde hace un par de minutos Gon zarandeaba suavemente su brazo derecho. Se detuvo y le observó con expresión aburrida._

−_¿Qué? –preguntó sin inmutarse._

−_¿Estás molesto? –preguntó preocupado, con tristeza en sus ojos.− ¡Te prometo que no ocurrió nada! ¡Créeme!−dijo en una súplica. Se oía bastante acongojado._

−_Eso es tu problema.−dijo cortante, zafándose con suavidad del agarre. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos y siguió su camino hacia quién sabe dónde. ‹‹Ya estás a salvo, no debe importarme lo demás.›› pensó, intentando restarle importancia al hecho de que, en el fondo, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sí estaba celoso de la sombría muchacha._

−_¡Killua!−reclamó tras el aludido._

−_¿No ibas a regresar con ella? No te detendré esta vez.−soltó indiferente, sin detenerse. De inmediato, el pelinegro lo tomó con fuerza y brusquedad por la muñeca, dejándola entre ambos rostros, y jalando hacia sí al ojiazul. Y aunque estaba sorprendido, mantenía su mirada seria y desafiante. El moreno no se quedaba atrás; ejerciendo considerable presión sobre su muñeca, se mantenía firme y severo delante del albino. _

_Transcurrió alrededor un minuto de completo silencio, donde cada uno desafiaba al otro con la mirada, inmóviles. Zafiro y canela no se apartaban el uno del otro, ni un solo parpadeo los interrumpía. El tiempo pareció ir más despacio, el sonido se volvió difuso y el entorno pasó a segundo plano._

_El albino estaba a la defensiva, claramente molesto. Ver a Gon frente a frente sólo le recordaba las horas previas, donde se veía tan, absurdamente, feliz con Palm. No podía evitar sentirse molesto y desplazado, como si lo hubiesen traicionado. Una punzada en su pecho había hecho un excelente trabajo aquel día al recordárselo constantemente. _

_Incluso así, con todo ese pesar y fastidio que sentía, no habría podido estar preparado para lo que vendría a continuación._

_El moreno relajó su expresión, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, pero, sin llegar a sonreírle tampoco. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de su compañero, lo que provocó que ambos hálitos chocaran entre sí. Al notarlo, el albino desvió su rostro bruscamente, deshaciendo también el agarre que los mantenía unidos. Antes de siquiera pensar en hacer el intento de alejarse, sintió un par de dedos que lo tomaban por su barbilla, de forma excesivamente delicada. Gon le obligaba a encararlo, y aunque no quería caer en ello esta vez, no podía evitar ceder ante él. Se acercó nuevamente, concretando con éxito aquel anhelado contacto entre sus labios. Un beso casto y tierno que no pasó a mayores, a pesar de todos los sentimientos y reacciones que provocaba en cada uno._

_Ansiedad, nervios, cariño y placer._

_Ambos soltaron suaves suspiros al separarse. La austeridad había desaparecido, Killua le observaba más avergonzado que molesto, mientras que Gon mantenía una expresión neutra, extraña en él._

−_No deberías hacer eso en público−murmuró en son de regaño, desviando su mirada hacia algún punto de sus pies. −¿Q-qué tal si alguien nos v…?_

−_Te amo. –soltó repentinamente, silenciando cualquier reacción posible en el albino. Al oír esas dos simples palabras, se calló de golpe y llevó sus ojos hasta los suyos, asustado y sorprendido._

−_¿Qué? –musitó en un hilo de voz. Podía sentir el furioso estruendo de sus latidos contra su pecho, su cuerpo tembló y su respiración se detuvo._

−_Te amo, Killua. –repitió, llevando ambas manos hasta las suyas para entrelazarlas suavemente. Le sonrió apacible mientras un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Sólo entonces, Killua notó que su propio rostro también había entrado en calor._

._._._.

El día amenazaba con llegar a su fin, el sol emitía suaves tonos anaranjados. Esponjosas nubes color cobrizo adornaban el cielo mientras una fresca brisa se hacía presente.

Luego de sonreírle decididamente, se había puesto en marcha hacia el castillo de Limeiro, dejándolo ahí, en las cercanías, a su espera.

−Me pregunto cómo se estará sintiendo…− dijo la rubia, sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro.

−¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó viéndola.

−Después de todo, puede ser que conozca a Ging. El padre al que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo.− dijo con seriedad.

Volteó hacia la dirección que Gon había tomado, viéndole alejarse. Sonrió con melancolía, sintiéndose triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Si allí encontraba a Ging, o si encontraba alguna pista para encontrarlo…bien podría significar el final de su viaje juntos. Después de todo, todo eso no le incumbía de ninguna forma. Pero por otro lado, también podría significar que Gon por fin habría logrado su objetivo. _‹‹Eso lo haría muy feliz. Si él es feliz, entonces yo también lo seré, aunque deba dejar de estar a su lado.››_ concluyó, intentando hacer a un lado su egoísmo. –Debe sentirse muy emocionado. –dijo en voz alta, sin apartar sus ojos del sendero que el aludido había seguido. Su maestra se volteó a verle y cambió su austera expresión por una sonrisa complacida.

−¿Y bien? –dijo luego de una pequeña pausa− ¿Qué harás? –agregó, llamando la atención del albino, que yacía sentado sobre los escalones que conducían al castillo.

−Supongo que me iré si Ging está ahí.−dijo intentando de sonar despreocupado.

−¿A dónde irás?

−No lo sé. Sólo sé que no regresaré a casa.

−¿En verdad crees que estará bien? –preguntó, nuevamente, con semblante serio.−¿Crees que estará bien dejarlo solo?

−No estará solo.−respondió poniéndose de pie, quedando frente a ella−Ging estará con él. –añadió llevando ambas manos hacia sus bolsillos. Pensarlo así le hacía sentir mal. _‹‹Ging no merece estar a su lado, después de todo, nunca se ha preocupado por él. Es algo injusto…›› _No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a causa de sus pensamientos.

−Sabes que no hablo de eso−respondió viendo directamente a sus ojos.

−Gon estará bien sin mí− dijo, creyendo comprender a qué podría referirse la rubia. Tenía claro que era mucho más perspicaz de lo que podría imaginar. Además, después de todo lo que habían pasado, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella.

−Yo no estaría tan segura. Tú no lo has notado, pero él te necesita más de lo que crees−declaró firmemente señalándolo con su índice.

Se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, pero creyó que eso sería darse mucho crédito. _‹‹Vieja bruja. Yo soy el que no podría estar sin él.›› _pensó sintiendo algo de lástima por sí mismo. –Te equivocas.− dijo, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos. Sólo debía concentrarse en estar feliz por el posible éxito de su amigo, aunque involucrara dejarlo para siempre.

−Sé que, en el fondo, entiendes de lo que estoy hablando. Deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso.

−No lo soy− dijo apartando la mirada. Le oyó suspirar con resignación.

−Si de verdad vas a irte de su lado, antes deberías hacerle saber que aceptas sus sentimientos.

Volteó a verla sorprendido. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y le veía rigurosamente. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

−No sé de qué…−

−¡Ya basta!−gritó molesta−¡A qué le temes! –cuestionó alzando aún más la voz.

Se sintió afligido y temeroso; sentimientos de tristeza y pesimismo reaparecieron en su pecho. Ella no le apartaba su rigurosa mirada, incitándole a responder.

"_No debes relacionarte con nadie. Sólo debes concentrarte en hacer bien tu trabajo"_

"_Lastimarás a todo aquel que esté cerca de ti, ya que no sabes hacer otra cosa"_

−Yo…− habló, bajando la vista y ocultando su mirada tras sus cabellos. −…no quiero lastimarlo. –confesó con suma tristeza. – No podría perdonarme si le hago daño.−terminó murmurando más para sí que para la rubia.

−Qué estupidez. Supongo que en estos casos es donde se ve que sólo eres un niño.−pensó en voz alta, resignada.−¡Escucha! –gritó, haciendo que el albino la encarara− En estos momentos, la única forma en que puedes hacerle daño, es alejándote de él. –dijo firme, llevando ambas manos hasta sus caderas.

−Pero…

−¡Ni una palabra! ¡Sólo escucha! –cortó sin bajar el volumen−Estás consciente de que Gon te quiere, y tú correspondes esos sentimientos ¿no es así? – Él asintió en silencio. –Entonces ¿por qué no se lo has hecho saber? ¡Qué te detiene!

−No estoy seguro…−respondió, llevando su vista al suelo y una mano tras su nuca.

−Gon no va a esperarte para siempre, y tampoco se lo merece. – espetó. –Yo comprendo lo mucho que se aprecian el uno al otro, sólo basta con mirarlos. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi; sabía que eran especiales, pero más allá de su asombroso potencial y talento, era el lazo que los unía lo que los hacía tan especiales. Eso pude confirmarlo tras pasar este tiempo con ustedes.

−Aunque digas eso…no cambia el hecho de que él estará mejor con otra persona a su lado.

−Cuando fuiste a dar el Examen del Cazador−continuó, haciendo caso omiso del último comentario− fue cuando comprendí lo mucho que Gon te necesita. – completó relajando sus facciones para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida al albino. –¿Recuerdas cuando tus manos quedaron destrozadas? También deberías pensar en ello. –agregó con astucia.

El silencio se hizo presente; Killua sopesaba cada palabra de su maestra. Tal vez tenía razón y el tiempo de _dudar_ había terminado. Pero entonces, asumiendo que Gon se encontrara con Ging….¿aún así debía permanecer a su lado? ¿Eso no sería algo injusto para el pelinegro? De ser así, ¿qué podría hacer para asegurar el bienestar de Gon? No podía concluir mucho, hacían falta muchas piezas en el rompecabezas.

Sólo le quedaba esperar a que saliera de aquel lugar. Tampoco estaba seguro de qué es lo que desearía Gon, no lo había tomado en cuenta. Tristemente, sólo le quedaba esperar.

Sintiéndose algo más aliviado, suspiró.

−Gracias, Biske. –dijo con actitud despreocupada, llevando sus manos tras su nuca y cerrando los ojos. Oyó reír a su maestra.

−Sólo asegúrate de que sigan comportándose como los niños que son.–reprochó con picardía al tiempo que picaba una de las mejillas del menor con su índice.

−¡D-de qué estás hablando! –gritó, retrocediendo por inercia. Un tomate parecía pálido en comparación a su rostro.

−¡Sabes de qué estoy hablando! –chilló sin dejar de picarlo.

−¡Basta! ¡Eres una vieja pervertida! –reclamó exasperado.

−¡Killua, Biske! – Esa voz interrumpió repentinamente, ambos se voltearon. −¡Vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado el juego! –dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a ambos con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

.

_Una vez más se hallaba encadenado en una lúgubre habitación. Un panorama que, por desgracia, ya era común para el pequeño Killua Zoldyck, quien, a sus cuatro años de edad, sólo podía observar, aburrido, los destellos frente a él._

−_Estoy aburrido._–dijo como si nada.

−_¡Cállate! ¿¡Por qué no estás sufriendo!?_−_ gritó golpeando con ahínco cada parte de su rostro y su torso con aquella condenada arma de electrochoque. _

−_Detente, Milluki._

−_¡Pero Aniki! ¡Se está comportando como un mocoso arrogante otra vez! _

−_Suficiente. Retírate._−_ordenó el mayor con su característica neutralidad. El más corpulento chasqueó fastidiado y arrojó el arma al suelo antes de abandonar la habitación, profesando un sinnúmero de insultos dirigidos al menor._

−_Te has vuelto muy resistente._ –_ Podría haber jurado que era un halago, y aunque no lo parecía, se sentía como tal. El pelinegro se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, a escasos centímetros de sus labios._−_Ya es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel._−_agregó, levantando su barbilla con suma cautela, penetrándolo con su oscura mirada._

−_Haz lo que quieras, sólo quiero salir de aquí_ –_respondió el menor, desviando su rostro. El más alto se alejó de él, y volvió en breve, volviendo a quedar cara a cara con él. _

−_Mantén la calma. Si lo haces bien, te dejaré ir por hoy._−_ advirtió. Y un segundo después, pudo sentir dos grandes punzadas de dolor en su tórax, que se propagaban dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo. Un agónico grito brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin tener posibilidad de reprimirlo; involuntariamente, se removió sacudiendo las cadenas que lo atrapaban. El dolor era mucho más que en otras ocasiones. Hasta ahora, ya se había acostumbrado a los temblores involuntarios y el ligero cosquilleo luego de terminar aquellas sesiones, aun a la enceguecedora luz de los furiosos destellos que se originaban al impactar aquella desdichada arma contra su piel. Pero ¿esto? Eran dos…y quién sabe cuántos amperes proporcionaba cada una._

_Inconscientemente, ejerció toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en sus brazos, para librarse de sus cadenas, sin embargo, no alcanzó a tocar el suelo antes de que Illumi lo inmovilizara contra él, sin dejar de electrocutarlo cruelmente._

−_Qué lástima._−_ dijo con sorna. Mantenía su rodilla sobre la cabeza del menor, presionándolo para evitar que escapara, mientras que con sus manos, aplicaba más y más potencia con ambas armas, por diversas regiones de su espalda. El estrépito de las descargas, sumado a sus cegadores destellos no traían más que agonía y sufrimiento al más pequeño, quien no podía reprimir desgarradores gritos de dolor._

‹‹_Duele…pero, puedo soportarlo.›› pensó con gran esfuerzo. Sólo debía resistir sin llegar a desmayarse y no tendrías problemas para habituarse a tan dolorosa sensación. Así había sido siempre, y así debía continuar. De esa forma, quizá pronto se hartarían de él y lo dejarían en paz._

.

−Necesitamos habilidades sin excesivo ni poco riesgo, y que se ajusten a nuestras especialidades. Algo práctico y efectivo−dijo, sintiendo que ya tenía la respuesta a lo que estaba proponiéndole a su mejor amigo. –Eso es en lo que tenemos que pensar.

−Mmmhh…− intentó pensar, mas los hilillos de humo que salían de sus oídos daban a entender que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Quedó en cuclillas con una mano en su mentón, como si así fuese a lograr pensar de forma más efectiva.

−Bueno, supuse que pasaría esto…−agregó observándolo.−Demos un solo paso a la vez−propuso animado, llegando junto al moreno y quedando a su altura. –Primero ¿qué clase de habilidades quieres? –preguntó sonriéndole.

−Qué clase de habilidades quiero…−repitió por inercia. Cerró sus ojos y otra vez se repitió el proceso.

−¡Oye! –reclamó un tanto frustrado. –Al menos debes tener una vaga idea.

−¡…un poder realmente fuerte!

−¡Eso es _demasiado_ vago! –volvió a reclamar. –Comienza por pensar algo dentro de tu propia categoría. Eres un intensificador, así que piensa en un poder que fortalezca algo. –agregó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar guiarlo de alguna u otra forma. El otro asintió atento−Entonces, deberías preguntarte "¿Qué quiero fortalecer y cómo?"

Un par de segundos bastaron para volver a presenciar el humo. Al parecer pensar no era el fuerte de Gon.

Lo golpeó duramente en la cabeza, exasperado.

−¡Eso duele!−se quejó con tono infantil y pequeñas lágrimas alrededor de sus castaños ojos.−¿Y qué hay de ti, Killua?−dijo en reclamo.

−Yo ya sé lo que quiero.− respondió poniéndose de pie. –Es por eso que estoy ayudándote.

−¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?−preguntó con ansiosa curiosidad.

−Es un secreto. –dijo, despreocupadamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de aquella habitación.

−¿Eeehh? –intentó alegar, observándolo aún desde el piso.

−Gon−dijo una vez que tomó el pomo de la puerta−, voy a empezar a practicar mi habilidad especial. Tú sigue pensando en la tuya. –dijo, sonriéndole de forma alentadora. –Aunque sí es posible que yo sea el único que pase la prueba. –agregó con malicia ante la angustiada mirada castaña. Cerró la puerta, sin soltarla mientras observaba algún punto de ella. _‹‹Él sólo va a distraerse, a menos que le dé un buen susto.››_ pensó, a sabiendas de que el moreno era capaz de muchas más cosas que él, sólo necesitaba algo de incentivo. Y siendo así, era él mismo quien debía preocuparse para no quedarse atrás.

Se encerró en la habitación contigua a la de su amigo, se quedó con ropa ligera y rebuscó entre sus cosas aquello que necesitaba. _‹‹No entiendo por qué la he traído conmigo todo este tiempo…pero por fin me será útil.›› _pensó observando ese objeto que le era tan familiar: la dichosa arma de electrochoque que recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

−Primero, visualizo mi aura.. –

Comenzó, liberando su _Ren_. Su aura fluía abundantemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Con un movimiento brusco y violento, encendió a arma y la utilizó en su antebrazo, soportando aquella sensación tan molesta mientras los destellos iluminaban el lugar. Hecho eso, comenzó a visualizar la misma electricidad alrededor de su aura, sumado a la engorrosa sensación de la electricidad recorriendo su piel. _‹‹Debo empezar despacio y luego podré subir de nivel››_ pensó, y con ello en mente, puso frente a frente ambos índices, a una distancia bastante corta. Pocos fueron los segundos que transcurrieron antes de ver la electricidad entre ambos. Una pequeña descarga que se traspasaba de un índice al otro.

Sonrió complacido y satisfecho. _‹‹¡Bien! Ahora sólo debo perfeccionarlo.›› _ pensó. Pasaría esos días incrementando la intensidad y propagando las descargas hasta el máximo posible. Por ahora sólo podía concentrarse en eso y dominarlo. Con el tiempo podría crear técnicas de mayor complejidad en base a ello, ahora debía asegurarse de controlarlo a la perfección para pasar la prueba de Tsezugera y lograr entrar a _Greed Island_.

Luego de su primer intento, probó traspasar descargas por toda su mano, utilizando la yema de sus dedos como tierra. Y aunque debía esforzarse más para lograr aquello, el verdadero reto era incrementar la distancia entre ambas manos para aumentar la cantidad de amperes.

No muy doloroso, no muy agradable, pero sí bastante duro. _‹‹Espero que sea cuestión de práctica››_ pensó mientras mantenía las descargas al tiempo que intentaba generar más espacio entre ellas.

De pronto, oyó un golpe seco al otro lado de la pared y se detuvo. _‹‹¿Gon?››_ pensó, momentáneamente, preocupado _‹‹Resiste un poco más. No quiero resultar siendo el único que pase.››_ dijo mentalmente, sintiendo gran cariño y confianza por el aludido. De todas formas, lo que más sentía en esos momentos era el temor de que Gon superara la prueba y él no, puesto que tenía plena consciencia del potencial de su amigo.

Decidido, siguió con su práctica para dominar la transformación de su aura.

.

_Era una situación complicada. Se había salido de control y el plan no resultaba exitoso desde ningún punto de vista. Había, a lo menos, dos personas del equipo con las que ya no podían contar en batalla, tres sumando a su mejor amigo (quién menos quería recordar en esos momentos). _

_Su cuerpo, cansado y voluble. Su ánimo, inexpresivo y neutro. Su juicio, nublado completamente. Sólo había un par de cosas que aún podía meditar con claridad y éstas eran: llevar a cabo su misión e intentar ayudar a sus compañeros lo más que pudiese. Y ésta vez tenía las herramientas para hacerlo, podía ser de utilidad._

_Los escombros yacían esparcidos por los alrededores. La oscuridad de la noche y los vestigios de las nubes de polvo propias de un campo de batalla hacían resaltar el inusual destello de la luna. Sus ojos, traían una expresión tan fría y 'muerta' que habrían paralizado a quien fuese que lo mirase. Frente a él, una profunda perforación, parecía como si algo hubiese hecho explosión en ese lugar. En su centro se hallaba su nuevo objetivo._

_Ahí estaba, enfrentando directamente a su nuevo enemigo, con una sola cosa en mente. _

_Luego de haber lanzado un ataque sorpresa sobre aquel Guardia Real, había quedado de pie a varios metros de él, en lo alto. Lo contempló un par de segundos prestando especial atención a su mirada anonadada, luego bajó lentamente, acercándose._

−_Lo siento_− _comenzó a hablar_−_Todo lo que haré ahora será golpearte unas cuantas veces_−_ A la par que hablaba, encendía su aura, activando su Ren primero para proseguir con su Hatsu, emitiendo intensa electricidad por sus brazos y finalmente todo su cuerpo, preparándose para probar su última técnica._ −_ ¿Está bien?_ –_cuestionó gélido. Las descargas lo recorrían de pies a cabeza y un fuerte resplandor cubría todo su cuerpo mientras las chispas no daban tregua_−_Además, necesito liberar algo de tensión._−_ agregó como si de un mal chiste se tratara. Sonrió sin gracia de forma efímera antes de disponerse a atacar._

_Una vez activado su "Kanmuru" ya no había nada más que hacer, su cuerpo era capaz reaccionar por sí solo y de la mejor manera frente a cualquier situación en batalla, esto por ataques pre programados ante el aura hostil del que sea su oponente. Sólo debía concentrarse en mantener su aura activa lo más que pudiese, puesto que no era un poder ilimitado. Si podía hacer eso, y olvidar lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás, podría ayudar a sus compañeros._

‹‹_Knuckle está a salvo por ahora, Meleoron está con él. Aún no sabemos nada de Morel…›› intentaba analizar en plena batalla, sin embargo, esas imágenes seguían repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez: la furia invadiendo esos ojos canela. Aquellas palabras mencionadas con tanto odio y tristeza a la vez, ya lo habían destrozado. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el de tez morena no podría haber reaccionado de peor forma para con él. ‹‹Ese idiota.›› pensó frustrado y triste._

_Un golpe, una finta, unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos cargados de ferviente electricidad. Ponía toda la fuerza que poseía en aquellos ataques, como si con eso realmente pudiese desquitarse y deshacerse de los escabrosos sentimientos que habitaban en su pecho. Poca atención prestaba a cuánto era el daño que recibía su oponente. Lo había inmovilizado, al menos por ese lapso, Knuckle y Meleoron podrían improvisar cómo proceder, era suficiente. ‹‹Comprendo que esté molesto, pero, aun así…›› articuló en su mente antes de notar lo que ocurría en la realidad._

_En cuestión de segundos el resplandor se había ido, y ya no sentía aquel ardor y cosquilleo propios de su aura electrificada. ‹‹¡Demonios! ¡Lo usé todo!›› pensó alarmado. Tomó distancia inmediatamente, listo para huir. Se alejó, siendo perseguido por la furiosa hormiga quimera. En el momento en que llegó al nivel del suelo sintió una aura conocida, y supo que estaría a salvo, por el momento._

.

Su cuerpo yacía inerte, desplomado. A penas podía percibir su entorno, estar consciente se había vuelto difícil con cada segundo transcurrido, y debía respirar con mucho esfuerzo. Algo que jamás había experimentado. Algo que, pensó, jamás tendría que experimentar. Por lo mismo, no encontraba solución alguna para salir de aquel trágico predicamento.

Sus pensamientos divagaron hasta llegar al momento previo a dar comienzo a su misión, propiamente tal. Poco antes de apartarse del lado de su mejor amigo. Vislumbró con particular claridad y nitidez aquellos ojos castaños. _‹‹Gon…lo siento›› _pensó con pesar y suma tristeza, sintiéndose inútil e impotente. _‹‹Después de todo… no he logrado… ayudarte›› _Concluyó. Pudo sentir una tristeza omnipotente al percatarse de que estaba dejando atrás la vida y el mundo. A Gon. Sin embargo, no pudo razonarlo más, y todo se volvió oscuro. El dolor desapareció, junto con sus sueños y esperanzas.

Ahora sólo el lúgubre vacío se hacía presente, llenando cada rincón del todo. Sin dar lugar para un sentir o pensar.

Finalmente, después de tantos intentos, habían logrado acabar con su vida. ¿Cuántas habrían sido las personas que estarían felices con su muerte? Quién sabe. Un Zoldyck muerto no podría traer más que regocijo para cientos de almas. Después de todo, que alguien haya sido capaz de matar a alguno de los miembros de la familia de asesinos más prestigiosa de esta era, podía catalogarse como una de las más grandes hazañas del siglo.

Sin embargo...

El dolor volvía a invadir su cuerpo. También podía sentir su piel fría y pegajosa, bañada en su propia sangre. Tenía problemas para enfocar, otra vez. No estaba del todo consciente.

−...¿Pulpo? –musitó en hálito de voz, respirando a duras penas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Oh! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! La verdad yo no estoy muy conforme con esto…pero la mayoría estaba escrito hace tiempo xd Lamento no haber escrito antes, perdón u.u  
Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de todas formas! Ya saben: cualquier comentario, crítica, error, opinión, etc…me lo pueden comentar, no muerdo C: [casi nunca!* (?)]  
Mucho amor a todos (L)  
Oh, y debo agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado en estas semanas. Saben quiénes son, muchas gracias (L)

**Y muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
